How can this work?
by UhmItsSam
Summary: Bella is madly in love with Edward. But he's got Tanya to fulfill his life.Will they ever end up together? And if they do, will their family ties get in the way? All human, rated T to be safe and there are barely any added characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Alice and Rosalie, come back here!" I called after them. I, along with my...well he's basically my 've known each other since i was six and he was seven, Edward. We were babysitting his little sisters and brother. Rosalie and Alice are twins. They're ten and Jasper is twelve. It's pretty funny how he's at that stage where he thinks he's to cool for anything anymore. I tease him and pretend to flirt with him. Edward, on the other hand, grew out of that phase seeing how he's even a year older than me, making him fifteen.

Anyways, they were supposed to be cleaning their room when they ran outside. Edward couldn't care less. All he honestly cared about was some girl...Tanya I think her name was. I tried not to think about it; yes, I was in love with him. I have been since I was twelve I think. We're friends and all but I really wish it were more. I think I always had a crush on him. But, I don't have a clue as to how it could ever work out. Our mother's are best friends so on the off chance that we broke up, it might create some tension, not to mention the girls looked up to me and adored their oldest brother. They surely would feel like they had to choose sides.

I ran down to the living room where he was madly kissing Tanya. I was so mad, I stomped over to them and cleared my throat. he sighed and let her finally breathe. "What?" he sighed.

"I could use some help over here." I said really pissed that he couldn't _help _me with his _own_damn gave Slutzilla one last kiss before running out the door with me.

"That was really fantastic."

"They're _your_ sisters. And I'm sick of chasing three kids who I have _no_ blood relation to whereas their own brother is sitting on his lazy ass. Or form the looks of i should rephrase _laying_in his lazy ass." I fumed. lately we've been getting to each other...now that I think about it, it all started around when Edward started dating Tanya.

Edward picked up Rosalie and lsung her over his shoulder as I carried a kicking and screaming petite both placed them in their room and Edward turned to me. "Happy?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nope." i held a stern face for him when we both heard Tanya's squeaky voice was one of the most annoying sounds in the world.

"Eddie, I'm leaving." He turned back downstairs and i flipped him off. Bastard.

Later that evening, Edward's mother, Esme, was home and we were eating dinner. His father had 2 jobs (even though that still didn't seem like enough to keep this family going) so most nights he didn't join us for meals. My mother Renee usually joined us, but was out on a date with Phil, her boyfriend of like a bajillion years.I don't see why he doesn't just propose all knew they were meant for each other. Whereas my father, who lived in a quaint little rainy town called Forks, never found another woman after my mother left him with me. I've heard rumors from my only friend there, Jacob Black that he may be dating a widow named Sue, but I'm not sure.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to the movies with Tanya tomorrow." I glared at him. He knew we had to babysit again tomorrow. Then, i made gaggin noises. Jazz chuckled, but tried to hide it.

"Shut up." He spat the oh-so wonderful comeback at me.

"How do you stand her? She's freaking annoying. 'Eddie, get me a soda.' 'Eddie, why weren't you at my locker?' 'Eddie, I'm leaving.'" I used quotes she has recently used.

"Well, at least _I_ have a girlfriend."He tried back at me.

"I'd rather be single than date someone as annoying as her."I smiled as Esme broke up our fight. He wouldn't get to defend himself.

"Edward, be back by three." His jaw dropped. Ha. Early show.

"Forget it then." He mumbled.

Later that night, I called my best friend, Toni."He's such an ass whole. I don't understand why I love him so much when he is such a freaking bastard."

"Bella, it's all in your head. You only think he's an ass whole because he's with Tanya. It's subconscious." She normally talked gibberish and incoherently; but she actually made sense for once. That doesn't change the fact he needs an attitude adjustment.

* * *

**So yea, that's the first chapter[=**

**What do you think?**

**I personally like it.**

**Btw,it's based on characters in my life**

**Edward, is a guy that my family's really close to and...well connect the dots**

**Toni on the other hand is a _girl_ in case you didn't know**

**And she's my best friend. She amazes me**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I can't believe I forgot the damn disclaimer in my first chapter. Not a good way to start off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I only wish with all my heart I could take credit for such an amazing masterpiece =p**

* * *

The next day, I was babysitting again. I felt no need to go home, so, like many other nights, I slept over. I basically have my own space in the basement. It's hardly a basement with its red carpet, tv bed and couch. I sometimes added my own touches, such as my _Hit The Lights_poster and a picture of Toni and I, when we were like eight.I walked up the stairs to start breakfast; pancakes. Same as the frying pan heated up, Jasper came into the kitchen. I walked over to where he sat at the table and lightly traced my finger across his shoulder. "Hey Jazzypoo." He rolled his eyes and continued to read the comics form the paper.I smiled and poured the batter into the as if their noses woke them up, Rose Alice and Edward all came down the stairs as soon as the pancakes were done. Everyone but Edward had gotten their food. I was about to hand him his plate when I felt a flick on my butt. I turned around and backhanded him."Ow! Jeez, just a little love tap."

"More like sexual harasment." I mumbled. I hated it when he did that. Yes, It's happend before. Pig."Now take your damn breakfast before I shove it-"

"Alright, alright."I ate mine quickly then walked over to the sink and started the dishes."I'll do them." called Edward in the other room, with his mouth full of food. One gentlemanly act canceled out by another.

"Thanks." I called back and went into the living room.A few minutes later Alice and Rose plopped down next to me. "Bella?"

"Yes Alice." I knew this wasn't going to be good; Alice is a little...eccentric for her age. Coming up with random stories about a unicorn ate her banana and whatnot.

"Is Tanya coming over today?" I really really _really_ hoped not.

"Ask 's not my girlfriend."She came back in a little later with an excited face."Emmett's coming! Emmett's coming!" she clapped. I smiled. Emmett is Edward's friend and about the biggest goof ever. Everyone calls him the "Teddy Bear" because he looks like he _could_be an actual bear, but wouldn't hurt a fly...unless that fly hurt anyone of his 'babygirls'. Also known as Alice, Rosalie, Toni and I. One time, a boy pulled Rosalie's hair. He flipped but couldn't do anything seeing how he's twice their age and about three times their size. But Toni and I are different. He can actually_ do something. _I went back downstairs to change and clean up. I heard the phone ring and picked it up. No one else ever did. "Hello?"

" I talk to Edward?" The high pitched voice asked

"No." I muttered at what I thought was an inaudable level.

"What was that." She asked.

"Hold on a sec." I ran up the stairs and handed off the phone to Edward. He shook his head violently and mouthed _I'm not here._I rolled my eyes.

"He's not here." I said simply.

"Oh well do you know if he was still planning on going to the movies?"I could have used this opportunity to ruin him. But I told her the truth...in a irritated tone.

"Last night he said that you might as well skip it."He turned to me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"Oh...Okay. can you have him call me?"What am I his secretary? When he's standing a mere two feet in front of me.

"Yea. Whatever."And i hung up. Then Edward splashed water at me."What was that for?I told her the truth!"

"You _could _have sounded like you gave the slightest shit."

"But I didn't therefore that would constitute as lying."Just then, the bear himself came through the door. I turned around and hugged him. "Hey Emm."

"What's going on Squirt?" I giggled at my long broken-in nickname.

"Your idiot of a friend just splashed me." I frowned.

"What was that for?" he questioned Edward. This is the protective side of Emmett. Edward didn't bother putting up a fight as Emm sprayed him with the hose.**(A/N: You know, the spray thing that extends out of the sink...)**

"Thanks." Edward said. At least he was done with the dishes.

* * *

**Sorry but this is mainly filler stuff and the "exposition"**

**Hey look I actually paid attention in English.**

**I think exposition is the right word i want to use...You know the back story, the set up kinda.**

**I already know what's to come and it will knock your socks/slippers off[=**

**Review k thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, major writer's black. I know where I want to go with this but I'm not sure how I'm getting there.**

**Song:Sweet Child of mine:Guns N' Roses version is the best but because we need a girl's perspective, Sheryl Crow.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Not Stephenie Meyer.**

I sighed as I realized I was running late for school already. I took the quickest thorough shower possible and threw on the clothes I'd left on the toilet seat. After brushing my teeth and grabbing an apple, I went outside to wait for Toni;my ride.I jumped in,not enthused. "How was another weekend at the Cullens?" Toni asked me.

"Ehh alright. Emmett came over and drenched Edward;It was pretty funny.I also pissed off Slutzilla."I smiled at the flashback playing in my head.

"That's always fun."She replied

"I'd say so."We were finally dropped off in front of the high walked over to Emmett with Edward sucking off Tanya's face."Jeez hungry much?" I said as I walked over to 's never really been one for 's not gay and he could definitely get a date,but he never really found interest in anyone. We walked around to pass time until school started. Mike Newton passed us and said a brief hello to me. I can't count how many time he's tried to make 'casual' plans with me. The bell rang then and Emmett walked in the opposing direction of us to his homeroom. Toni and I were in the same homeroom and we've ended in seating arrangements together since i could remember.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed. I knew I wasn't getting any sleep though; Edward and Jasper were upstairs playing some violent game I couldn't identify. Edward and I should be doing our English project which is the whole reason why I'm not in my own house in the first place. He failed last year and had to retake it. Therefore ending up in my class. After a few minutes of rest, I went outside to pick up Alice and Rosalie from the bus stop. Once we were back inside, I threatened to unplug the gaming system if Edward didn't start helping me with our project. He was about the laziest person ever. He finally conformed and we started planning how our essay was to be written. The assignment was to basically write a story of how tragic Edgar Allan Poe's life was and how his sorrow added to the dreary and sometimes twisted elements of his writings."Well obviously, father walked out on him at a very young age. Then all of his loved ones dying from TB" Edward said, already having done this assignment before. **(A/N:Google his life;it's quite interesting. I just so happened to be learning of his life in my English class also! Coincidence? Not really...) **I started listing the things that would later be elaborated into our A+. he leaned a little closer with each concept. it got to the point where I was desperately trying to hold my breathe from taking in the intoxicating scent that was Edward Cullen. I sighed heavily when he finally pulled away to return to his game.I laid my head on the table and refused to look up. Why did he have to be so damn charming? Sure, he had an arrogant side but then there was the side I was more fond of; the big brother. The one who would drop everything at the sound of a cry from his little sisters. Or the one who sat with me when I had my tonsils taken out. That's the Edward Cullen I love. I felt a poke at my ribs and looked up to see the God himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" See, he can be pretty amazing.

"I'm fine." I'm just madly in love with you but other than that..."School's taking a toll on me I guess." I gave him a weak smile.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get some rest. I'll keep them quiet."

"Okay, thanks." I got up kissed his cheek and plopped on the bed again. This time I actually slept. Dreaming of none other than Him.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter is so short. I'm not sure if I'll be posting anymore today. I have a major assignment I haven't even started in World Civics due Monday.**

**Review k thanks[=**


	4. Edward's POV

**Yes, this is in Edward's POV. This is a rare occurance. I don't really like it when people change the POV's alot. Therefore I won't do that to you.**

**Song: My Ocean: Rookie of the Year It doesn't really connect to the story that well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the one you need to bow down to; Stephenie meyer is.**

* * *

I loved the look on her face when she was demanding and threatening. Although I was eager to start the assignment, I acted as though this game was more interesting than sitting with the woman I loved. And I have loved her since i was about twelve. **(A\N: Don't be fooled. They didn't fall in love at the same time; just the same age. He's a year older. Keep that in mind)** Each time I gave ym input, I'd move closer to her only slightly. By the time we had all our ideas down, I was breathing in the delicious scent of her hair. I left to call Tanya. She seemed a little bothered today. "Hey baby." I felt my stomach constrict at her voice. I guess maybe theres soem attraction betweenn us, but honestly I'm only with her to bug Bella. It's working a little.

"Hi. Was there anything wrong earlier?" i asked cutting to the chase.

"Well, I asked Bella to tell you to call me. I don't think she passed the message." I could hear her muscles moving down into a put over the phone.

"Ohh she did." I asnwered cooly.

"Really? Why didn't you call em back?" she asked a little defensive and annoyed.

"Well, I felt no need to. Bella told you everything you needed to I had other stuff to do."Here we go.

"But Eddie, I asked you to call me."I hated it when people gave me nicknames. I only thought it was cute when Bella would tease me and say 'Eddiepoo' or 'Eddiekinz'. Other than that she called me Edward, as it should be.

"and...?" Get to the point. I didn't call you back. big woop

"So, I expect you to call me." She almsot demanded.

"I'm sorry I don't revolve my life around you."More like Bella...

"Edward Joseph Cullen." I cringed at the mistake she made to my middle name. It's _Anthony_.

"I'm not gonna argue with you about you controlling my life. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." And I hung up on her. How _dare_ she use Bella's name in vein, then try to make me feel guilty for defending her. I walked back into the dining room to see Bella laying her head down on the table. I poked her in the ribs-her most ticklish spot. Her head shot up to look at me. She was beat."Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. School's taking a toll on me I guess." She gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I had to help her out

"Why don't you go downstairs and get some rest? I'll keep them quiet."

"Okay. Thanks." She didn't object. Instead she kissed my cheek and went down the stairs. That spot on my cheek burned, but I liked it

* * *

**Was it good?! I'm kinda iffy on other POV's. I thought I did pretty good though...**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I _live_ Twilight but sadly do not own it. Credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

"In conclusion, Edgar Allan Poe would not have become the famous writer he is today, without the hardships he faced through his 40 years of life." I ended. Edward looked over to me and gave me an encouraging smile. The class clapped as we took our seats.

"Nice job Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." The teacher appraised us. I half-listened to the rest of the class present their essays. I glanced over at Edward from time to time. He was randomly doodling on his notebook. What seemed like minutes later the bell rang. I was on my way to lunch,stopping at my locker, when a sweet melodic voice surprised me.

"You did wonderful." my breath got stuck in my throat.I coughed a few times and he patted me on the back. He really wasn't helping the cause. "Careful. I guess talking in school does this to you." As you can conclude from that statement I don't talk in school.

"Thanks." I said replying to his earlier statement and his back patting.

"So you're helping me out on Saturday right?" he asked.

"Yep. You don't mind if Toni comes over do you?" I knew Esme didn't care and Edward probably didn't either but I didn't want to end this conversation.

"Yea, that's fine."

"You don't have any plans with Tanya do you?"I asked hoping not. I don't know how much more of her I can stand.

"Nope. She's doing something or other..." Edward trailed off. We had gotten to the lunch room then and I parted ways and exchanged see you laters and stuff. I quickly walked over to Toni.

"Guess who just made a fool of herself in front of a god?"I said knowing she would guess me. "Yea, well I choked up when he talked to me and then he patted my back. And cue blush."

"Good job Bella. That's a way to get your man." she teased me. I stuck my tongue out at her very immaturely. "Well anyways, I'm still in for tomorrow if you are."

"Definitely. And maybe Emmett will come over. Ooooh." I said nodding my head towards Edward's table where Emmett sat.

"Shhh. I don't want it to get out."

"It's okay. Everyone thinks he's gay anyways."We both laughed and went to the last period of the day:Spanish.

* * *

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away_

Toni and I were just listening to my play list and Hero by Enrique Iglesias came one. Of course we turned it up and started singing and dancing. Edward came down after awhile and just shook his head. **(A\N: If you have never dressed up and danced to that song...try it. I also recommend She Bangs by either William Hung or Ricky Martin.)**He went back upstairs and we continued to the end of the song. We collapsed onto the bed in hysterics. "Imagine Edward joining us." Said Toni. That brought on another fit of laughter. We started dinner;BLT sandwiches when Emmett came in the kitchen. We both hugged him and him and Edward did the guy handshake thingy...I never understood it. Why couldn't they just say a simple 'hey' or something? Jeez. After Esme came home and the everyone was asleep, we snuck out. after about we ding-dong-ditched about 3 houses, we were running up a steep hill. of course i fell, but so did Eward. In fact, that's who I fell on. I got up as fast as I could, almost falling backwards."I-I'm sorry."I , I never stammered in front of him. How hard am I truly falling for him?

"I fell too, ya know."He shot me a smile I could detect even in the dark. "I guess we're both clods." _Clod_. That's a word my dad often used for my inability to walk on a perfectly flat surface without finding something to trip over.

"And I thought I was alone all these years." I joked. We decided to only do a few more houses before we headed back to the house.

* * *

**I am realllllly sorry for this short filler chapter but I think I know what I'm going to do for the next one[=**

**Btw _Clod_yea my dad calls me that...I'm alot better than I used to be though =D**

**Now my freind Toni on the other hand...I love you Toni!**

**I will try my best to update again today but like I said I still have a major assignment to do**

**+ laundry -.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not the one you should bow down to; that would Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Song: Either I'm a Pirate, You Are a Princess or Madi, Don't leave both by PlayRadioPlay!**

**I think Madi, Don't Leave is better though.**

**

* * *

**The next Saturday, I was dropped off at the Cullens. when I got there, Edward and Tanya were fighting. I couldn't make out much of what I did hear before I took the kids to the backyard. Alice started chasing Rose around, leaving Jasper and I. He seemed rather calm...then again he never really had much of a reaction to situations. "Do you know what that was all about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"All I caught was Tanya saying something about 'not spending time'. And then she mentioned you." My head snapped in his direction.

"What?"

"Yea. She's jealous of you or something. She said that you like Edward or vice-versa." he snorted as to pass it off as ridiculous. I didn't ask any more. Was it really that obvious that I liked him? I didn't think so. Neither did Jasper and he's rather perceptive to emotions. Wait. So does that mean...it couldn't..could it? Could the_ famous _Edward Cullen honestly like the plain-Jane Bella Swan? Just then it quieted down. I went back inside to inspect the damage. I went into the living room to find Edward ,alone, looking like he's trying to hold himself together. I have never seen him this vulnerable. I sat next to him.

"What happened?" I whispered.

He sighed before giving me an answer I expected. "We broke up."

I wrapped my arms around his body. "I'm sorry."

"It needed to happen." I pulled back to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Inquiry filling my eyes.

He breathed in a very large amount of air and exhaled it. "I like someone else..."A silence fell before he continued. "I actually love her. Tanya was right. I had only used her. I now realize I just have to take a chance with this." It suddenly clicked in my mind. He was talking about me. He uncurled himself and faced me. "Bella Marie Swan, I, Edward Anthony Cullen love you."

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter again...but I plan to update tomorrow night at the latest and I'll most likely update twice on Tuesday because there's no school[=**

**But here it is. Edward openly admitting his infatuation with Bella. Hope it met your standards. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Song: Madi, Don't Leave (again)**

**At this point in time I would love to thank my loyal reviewers xXxIggyxXx and Hhawkes**

**You're the best =DD **

* * *

Previously on How Can This Work?:

_He breathed in a very large amount of air and exhaled it. "I like someone else..."A silence fell before he continued. "I actually love her. Tanya was right. I had only used her. I now realize I just have to take a chance with this." It suddenly clicked in my mind. He was talking about me. He uncurled himself and faced me. "Bella Marie Swan, I, Edward Anthony Cullen love you."_

"E-Edward I love you too and all but..." I had always dreamed of him saying this to me and here I was protesting? That didn't seem right.

"But, It's not the same kind of love." He stated and got up.

I pulled him back down on the couch. "I've loved you for years. You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you with Tanya. But,_how can this work? _Our parents are best friends. If something nasty, by chance, goes down it could ruin them. Not to mention Alice and Rosalie. We could tear our families apart."

He absorbed that. "Bella, love, I'm willing to risk it all. I think it's fate. We're destined to be together."

I looked at the floor for awhile making a personal pro-con list. They were pretty evenly matched. I've been told I over-think things. So, maybe I should just go for it? Not really consider the consequences? "Bella dear, can't we just disappear? And take our chances on a teenagers romances?" Edward interrupted my thought process quoting PlayRadioPlay!

"Edward, I think we should." His crooked grin extended into a full grown smile.

"I agree." I looked up into his amazing verdigris eyes. I could feel my neck stretching up and my eyelids drooping slightly. But just then, Jasper came in the room.

"Alice fell." He informed us, holding his baby sisters hand.

"Rose pushed me! Look at my shirt!" Leave it to Alice to worry more about her shirt than the fact her leg was bleeding. I shot up from the couch and into the bathroom. After cleaning her up, I started lunch. As I boiled the pasta, Edward came up behind me and put his arm around me.I turned around to look at him.

"Don't you think maybe we should tell_ them_ before they found out?" I inquired.

He slowly unwrapped his hands. "Maybe. When do you want me to tell them?"

"Well after Esme and Mom know."

"I'll tell Mom tonight if you tell Renee tonight also." That would require going home.

"You do realize that Esme probably won't let me stay over anymore right?" Because we all know _every_ teen in the world is having sex.

He lowered his voice. "Ohh yea. But we can work around that. Everyone else can do it. Why can't we?"

I smiled in admiration. He in turn flashed me is lovely crooked grin that make my knees weak.

* * *

**Yea...I don't know why but I can't seem to make such large chapters anymore...I think it's because I know exactly where I'm ending each one.**

**But without further a-do(Idk if that's how you pronounce it. That's how I've always pronounced it)here is the end of chapter 7**

**Review because I'll admire you for quite some time[=**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've decided since you all are so very awesome.**

**Here's another EdwardPOV**

**Starts mid-fight**

**Disclaimer:Not Stephenie Meyer**

**More like Samantha Mary[=**

**Song:Shooting Star-Bad Company**

**

* * *

**"Edward, don't even pretend you can't see it." Tanya and I had been getting into these ugly fights lately. I try to refrain from fighting in front of my siblings, but _she _didn't understand. And of course in the middle of this, Bella had to come. I felt so ashamed. I pretty much blocked out the whole rest fo the fight, yelling back whatever I could. She eventually stormed out screaming something along the lines of "We're through." I was merely relieved. I'm not sure how much more Tanya and less Bella I could stand. A few minutes later, Bella appeared in the doorway. She took a seat next to me

"What happend?" She whispered. I contemplated how much to say.

I sighed with my answer. "We broke up." She wrapped her thin arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

"It needed to happen." She pulled back to give me a perplexed look.

"Why do you say that?"

I sighed again and before I knew it, I was spilling my guts."I like someone else..."I hesitated before continuing. "I actually love her. Tanya was right. I had only used her. I now realize I just have to take a chance with this." I sat up straight and faced her. "Bella Marie Swan, I, Edward Anthony Cullen love you." My heart raced as her facial expression took on an essence of confusion. Is that it? Doubt?

"E-Edward I love you too and all but..."Why was se unable to finish her sentence?

"But, It's not the same kind of love."I said before getting up. She pulled me back down onto the couch.

"I've loved you for years. You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you with Tanya. But, _how can this work_? Our parents are best friends. If something nasty, by chance, goes down it could ruin them. Not to mention Alice and Rosalie. We could tear our families apart."I considered this and began my defense.

"Bella, love, I'm willing to risk it all. I think it's fate. We're destined to be together."A sudden image of being with Bella forever filled my head. Her eyes dropped to the floor, deliberating. Most likely making one of those ridiculous pro-con lists. "Bella dear, can't we just disappear? And take our chances on a teenagers romances?" She smiled as I quoted one of her favorite songs.

"Edward, I think we should." I smiled in return.

"I agree." I added simply. I looked deep into her dusky eyes as they closed with each passing millisecond. And of course Jasper with Alice in tow, interrupted.

"Alice fell."

Alice began her own story."Rose pushed me! Look at my shirt!" I shook my head as Bella went into the bathroom to wash Alice up.

Soon after, the beautiful woman was cooking lunch. I couldn't resist. I came up behind and wrapped my arms around her. When she turned to look at me, I was a little disappointed with her response. "Don't you think maybe we should tell _them_ before they found out?" She did have a point..

"Maybe. When do you want me to tell them?" I asked, unwrapping my hands.

"Well after Esme and Mom know." We all had a tendency to leave my father out of the picture. It's not like he will ever see us together. If he's not sleeping, he's working.

"I'll tell Mom tonight if you tell Renee tonight also."

"You do realize that Esme probably won't let me stay over anymore right?" I guess I never really considered that. Plus, we can't really go out on the weekends because we both have to babysit.

I dropped my voice at these thoughts. "Ohh yea. But we can work around that. Everyone else can do it. Why can't we?"

She smiled at me,as if to tell me "I'm in if you are."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? **

**I wasn't really that satisfied with last nights chapter. & I apologize if it didn't seem up to snuff to you either.**

**I wasn't really all there. I had an essay to write for English and I was making plans for my day off today[=**

**Review!**


	9. Author's NoteI know, I hate these too

**A\N: Listen guys, I may not update as often as I usually do. I received some startling news which I'm honestly not handling well. I'm welling up as I type, just thinking about it. Please bear with me. But who knows? Maybe it will help me. I know writing used to help me through tough times, but I would write for my own benefit. I don't know if it will work the same way now that my writing is in demand.**

**All I ask for is patience. I'm _not_ abandoning this story. I will eventually pick back up. Possibly even tomorrow, depending on how I'm feeling. So, keep checking for updates and please don't give up on me.**

**I appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for being understanding. I guess I underestimatied my strength. **

**So this chapter is half BPOV half EPOV. Necessary and critical for this.**

**Song: Simple Man by Lynard Skynard(mainly for the second part)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I sucked in an ample breath. Here we go..."Mom?" I asked walking into her room.

She finished writing her sentence before looking up at me. "Yes, Bella,dear."

I sat down on the bed with her. "You know how Edward was dating Tanya?" I didn't really know where to start. This was the first time I _openly_ told her about any of my boyfriends; which was only one. And it didn't last any significant amount of time.

"Yea. Such a lovely girl." My stomach constricted at that.

"Yea, well anyways, they kinda broke up." She looked a little surprised.

"Why?" Oh great...

"Because...we like each other." I didn't dare say love to her. She's the kind of mother who would say 'You're only 14, you don't know what love is.' **(A\N: That's actually my personal opinion about love) **

"Basically what you're telling me is he broke up with her for _you._" She asked, a little critical.

"No. She broke up with him. I guess she sensed something between us." Now that the worst part was over, I felt more comfortable.

"Okay well I guess that's good. I wish you luck." She gave me a look as if to say 'You'll need it.' And I'm sure I will. I _know_for a fact that I'm gonna get some shit from Tanya. And of course teasing from Emmett. Criticism from Toni.

Speaking of which, I called her next. "Hello." She said, tired. Even though it was almost noon. Lazy ass.**(Toni, I love you[= Plus you said you wanted to be in more)**

"Toni! Edward and Tanya broke up!"

"Yay." She sounded a little unenthusiastic. If it were maybe 5 in the afternoon, she'd be jumping up and down.

"Get ready for this one. Guess who replaced her."

"Hmm...Lauren?" I gagged at that name.

"No you dunce. ME!"

"OHMYGOD!" I guess that's all it takes to wake her up; tell her I'm dating Edward Cullen. **(I wonder how well that would work in r/l?)**

We squealed and screamed for a few more minutes before her sister hit her with a pillow and told her to shut the hell up."Okay. Tell me exactly what happened. Start to finish. Leave out no detail." she said when she went to her room and shut the door. As I recalled every word and expression, she would cut in with little comments or laughs or shrieks.

"I'm getting you and Emmett together. Homecoming! That's the perfect time. No one will ask Emmett because he's gay and no one will ask you either." She was offended by that and started defending herself...not well at all might I add. "Chill I was kidding. I'll bet you get a million guyys coming up to you and flowers on your locker." i said exaggerating for her benefit.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Mom?" I asked, wlaking in the kitchen to find her packing our lunches for the following day.

"Yea Edward?" I handed her the bologna.

"Tanya and I broke up."

She whipped her head around. "Why?"

I sighed before answering "Bella and I love each other."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it took you two this long to get together." Leave it to her.

"You knew?" I asked.

"It was quite obvious." Wth!?!?

"How do you figure?"

"The way you guys move around each other. Whenever one of you moves, the other immediately glances over. And you always seemed protective of her. Like that time in fourth grade." A flash back played in my head:

_I'd heard Bella yell. I stopped in the middle of four square to check the damage. A bulky kid was laughing, while my love was on the ground, head in her hands, crying. I could feel the blood boiling to my head. 'What's going on?' I asked incredulously. 'Look at the baby cry!' she had always been a little sensitive. 'You think it's funny?' and I punched him in the nose. She looked up at me, amazed. I sat next to her and calmed her down to a level I felt comfortable with._

"It was pretty funny how jealous she would get too." My mother interrupted my thoughts. "Like at the beach last year." I replayed that beach scene in my head, with a smile on my face.

_'Hey.' I looked up to see a averagely pretty girl looking down at me. 'Hello.' I replied being polite. She sat down next to me and I felt a little uncomfortable. 'I'm Catherine.' She said. 'Edward' I replied simply. I looked across the sand to see Bella watching me talk to this girl. She grabbed my hand then and practically dragged me into the water, only to splash me. I was unamused. Just then Bella came over. 'Honey, next time, before you take a trip to a public beach, you should shave your back.' I looked down to see a little patch of hair on her lower back. I laughed like any obnoxious guy would. She got really red and stalked off._

"Now that was pretty hilarious." I laughed.

She agreed,snickering lightly. "Son, I'm glad you two are together. But I swear to you if you hurt Bella in any way shape or form, I will personally behead you." I nodded. That wasn't as horrible as I thought. And she didn't mention anything concerning Bella's sleeping arrangements.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Do you think that day off made me better?**

**Or was it ehh ok? Normal? Amazingly perfect?**

**I got an idea: Review!**

**Btw Toni Lisette(Oh God did I spell that wrong? I'll feel really bad if I did.) I love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Oh dip! I forgot yesterday's disclaimer...I think. Well, I still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Monday morning, Toni and I were dropped off at our school. We met Emmett and Edward at our usual spot. They were talking and Edward looked up to see me, a smile illuminating his face. I walked up to him and hugged him. He let me go and took my hand. "Aww look at Bells and Eddie. How adorable!" Emmett laughed. Of course, being me, I blushed causing Edward to whip out one of his famous crooked grins. And with my luck, Tanya walked by, giving us a disgusted look. I shook it off as we continued to walk in a complete circle. Minutes later, the bell rang. I faced Edward, reluctantly giving him a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you in English."He said walking away. Toni and I walked to our locker. Almost as soon as I got my combination in, someone shut it. I was about to yell at Toni when I noticed the blonde hair. I stared up at her.

"I see you and Edward are together." She stated.

"Yea. Point?" I asked, really wanting to go to homeroom now.

Toni looked over at me mouthing_ 'What's going on?_' I shrugged lightly. And she was at my side.

"Tanya, you ended it with Edward. Get over it." I love Toni's simple rebounds.

"And it's a good thing I did. I was right about you two liking each other."

"Yea. I gotta go to homeroom. C'mon Toni." If Tanya says one more thing, Toni will go schizo on her ass. I turned before she got to say anymore. "Oh God Toni. What if this was the wrong thing? Maybe it's truly not _meant to be_." I asked quoting Edward.

"Bella, everyone knows you're supposed to be together. You are honestly the only one with doubts. And if it's not meant to be and doesn't work out, at least you tried and you had the experience." Toni rationalized.

I opened the door to homeroom. "Yea, I guess I can't really back out now."

"You better not." I rolled my eyes.

It was finally fifth period: English. I stepped out of my fourth period class to find Edward waiting for me. "Hey." I smiled as he took my hand.

"Good morning."

"Excited?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ohhh definitely." He answered, sarcastically.

"Atleast we have a substitute teacher."

"Oh really? Good. I need an easy period." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" We walked into the classroom then and took our seats.

"Tanya's in most of my classes. And I can't stand her snide comments and glares. She broke up with me. Thank God she did too."

I pouted. "Poor Edward." I refrained form calling him any sort of nickname.

"Okay class. To day we will be watching a movie." The teacher called us to attention. I sat back in my chair and Edward passed me a note.

_'She didn't say anything to you did she?'_

_'Yea she came up to me before homeroom. But it wasn't a big deal.'_

_'What exactly did she say?'_

_'She just acknowledged that we're together.'_

_'Are you sure that's all?'_

_'Pretty much. Toni scared her off before anything else was said.'_

_'Good ole Toni.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short filler chapter. I couldn't think at all. But tomorrow's Friday which means I can stay up and Write a better chapter you guys.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been having a little trouble lately. I guess I was pretty good with the before stuff. But what about atfer they're together? I think that's a little harder. So ideas would be fantastic and of course credited(if you want).**

**Disclaimer: Not as amazing of a writer as Stephenie Meyer to claim that I am in any way her.**

* * *

That Friday, I rode the bus to Edward's house to stay for the weekend. Yea, I guess Esme assumes that if Edward and I really wanted to "hook-up" night or day wouldn't stop us or we would have already. I'm not going to bother questioning it. We had about an hour until the girls and Jasper came home. We walked around to the backyard and sat down at the table. I sighed.

"What's worng."

I smiled up at him. "Absolutely nothing. That's just it."

He pulled me off of the table. "Dance with me."

"E-Edward. You know I can't dance." He grinned crookedly at me.

"Luckily I can." He pulled me into a circle. "Just follow me."

I tried mimicking his steps. **(A\N:I imagine this to be a Waltz kinda thing if that helps)**

He stopped after a few minutes and looked down at me, almost in amazement. "That was wonderful. Homecoming shouldn't be that embarrassing for you." Of course he can find a way to be offensive yet totally dazzling at the same time.

I ran through the words again. Did he say _homecoming?_I groaned "Aww Edward do we-." I was cut off by the closeness of his face.

"Shhh." He lowered his face more and more until our lips met. And he pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"Now that you got your perfect moment comeback." I pulled him. He chuckled and resisted. Just then I heard the voices of three damn kids. I rolled my eyes and we walked inside.

"How was it?" Toni asked after I told her about our kiss.

"I think it should be renamed. That's how fantastic it was. 'Kiss' is too generic and short of a word."

"Awwww. I'm so happy for my little Bellypoo." Eww I hated it when people added unnecessary letters and vowels to my name. I like it short and simple;Bella

"Shut up." She knew what I meant and I can almost guarantee she said that just to piss me off.

"Haha. Are you excited for homecoming?"

"Not really. I used to be until Edward got all excited. I don't know it kind of jsut turned me off of it."

"Freak. How could you resist going to homecoming with the love of your life? I would jump at the chance to go with Emmett."

"I think it's like the whole forbidden fruit thing."

"Or you're just a freak and there's no way to explain your thinking."

"Toni shut the hell up."

"Okay. Yea so I'll see you Sunday." Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all visiting their cousin. So, Toni, Emmett, Edward and I were all going to the movies.

"Kay. Bye."

* * *

**Hmmmm running out of ideas people. Except for the whole movies thing which will obviously be in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Song: Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Btw, this is in Toni's POV**

* * *

Of course, we had arrived late. It's kind of my thing to be late to everything. I have so many detentions racked up from tardies. And so,in turn, Emmett was late too seeing how I was his ride.

"Well, well look who decided to show up." said Bella.

"Shut up."

"We should have just told you to come like a half an hour earlier than we planned. That way it would have been timed perfectly." She smiled at me.

"Yea, well, why didn't you?" She shrugged. I got my ticket as did Emmett and we went walking around the mall.

I sometimes found myself envying what Edward and Bella had. They were so into each other. It was amazing: Any time he'd glance down at her, her face broke out in a unique smile that I knew was caused by him. The mention of his name, his kisses, his glances, his notes, his calls, all caused that certain.

Just then, I found myself getting closer to the ground with each passing millisecond. I knew this feeling so well. I was falling. I hit the ground as an obnoxious group of guys walked by.

"Ha! Look! Toni fell! Again!" One of them said. I looked down, not really wanting to get up yet.

"You think that's funny?" Asked Emmett intimidatingly.

They got quiet and walked away. I saw a large hand, I recognize to be Emmett's, in my face."Need help squirt?" He asked.

I took his hand, leaving ti there for a second or two longer than necessary. "Thanks." I replied as he let me go.

I heard some giggles and chuckles I could only assume was coming from Bella and Edward. I shot a glare at her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, but Edward didn't. Bastard.

We continued walking and Bella looked back at me to give me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. As if something was ever going to happen between Emmett and I.

* * *

**Sorry for the short filler chapter. I was actually disapointed in the lack of reviews .**

**And for awhile I refused to give you a new chapter until you reviewed, but I pulled the stick out of my ass.**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry for not updating...my bestest friend Toni was writing this chapter and umm yea she took forever to write it. And then she forgot to bring it to school so I walked to her house in the freezing cold for you all!**

**Anywho, it was brought to my attention that none of you really know anything about her. Well, I'm keeping her pretty much the same for my story as she is in real life. She's Puerto Rican, only about 4feet 9 inches tall xD. She has curly dark brown hair, side bangs and is very petite. She is really clumsy and...yea I adore her[=.**

**So, here's her chapter! In her POV**

* * *

OME (no this does not stand for Oh My Edward. It stands for Oh My Emmett.)

"That movie was fabulous." I exclaimed to Bella while she was taking a pee in the ladies' room.

"I know right!" She gushed aloud.

"Hey I just remembered you laughed at me when I fell. Jeez you're such a...(thinking of insult)..meanie!" I said.

"Ahhh come on Toni. Don't be mad. You have to admit it was pretty hilarious" Bella said chuckling to herself

"By the way what in the world did you trip on anyways?" She continued.

"Oh I tripped on a uh... well I'm not really sure. Anyhow, this has got to be the longest pee ever Bella. Hurry up."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that extra large blue slurpie by myself."She replied flushing the toilet and walking to the sinks.

"Wait a minute, I thought that slurpie was for you and Edward."

"Yea, well, I don't think he wanted any in the first place."

**EPOV**

While Bella and Toni went to the ladies room after the movie was over, me and Emmett waited on the bench outside.

"Hey Em, do you have an extra two dollars I can borrow?"

"Nope, I'm broke. I paid for Toni's food and mine. And you know how much Toni can eat. Why?"

"Well, I'm really thirsty." I wanted a slurpie so bad, but I couldn't seem to pry it out of Bella's hands.

"Woah, but you and Bella just drank an extra large."

"Noooo correction, Bella just drank an extra large. Poor Bella. She must have been really thirsty." I said in a concerned way.

"Hahahahahaha!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Well, no wonder they're taking so long. Bella is probably taking a long pee." He chuckled.

"Hey, leave my Bella alone. It's not her fault." I said defending her while holding in a chuckle myself.

**EMPOV**

After the girls finished in the ladies room, we left the movies. Bella and Edward were holding hands and standing close while I stood slightly behind Toni, just in case she tripped over her little feet. Again. I really liked Toni and I long to have what Bella and Edward have. The only thing is that I don't think Toni feels the way about me.

"Hey so guys what are we going to do now? It's a Saturday night and it's too early turn in."

"How about we go hang out in the park. I haven't been there in ages." Toni suggested.

"Oh come on Toni. The park is for kids." Said the to too-mature-for-his-own-good Edward.

"Speak for yourself. Come on, it will be fun." Toni said.

"I'm in." I said, giving her a high five. Or a low five seeing how she's 4ft 9 inches and I'm 6 feet tall.

"Yea, let's go Edward. lease." Bella said giving Edward a puppy dog face.

"Oh fine. Who could say no to an adorable face like yours? LET'S GO!" Edward yelled.

* * *

**Now, this is where my short buddy wanted me to stop.**

**But, I think I'll continue onto another chapter. It's funny and will give you more insight on Toni and Emmett's relationship.**

**But until then REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Toni, I'm sorry if you get mad at me for posting this. But I did fix it for you.**

**Most of the next chapter will be in Toni and Emmett's POV because I want to build their relationship up a bit.**

**Damn it I did it again. I forgot the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:Don't own.**

* * *

**BPOV**

While we were nearing the park, Toni started skipping and singing in a soprano voice "We're off to the see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz...." Apparently she didn't know the rest and neither did I

"Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do!" I finished, locking arms with Toni. And that is when we tripped. I guess Toni's legs couldn't keep up with my skipping and started tipping over bringing me with her to the ground, making a loud thud. Edward and Emmett ran up to us as quick as they could.

"Oh jeez, are you two alright?" They started fussing over us. As soon as we convinced them we were fine, we all started cracking up hysterically.

Then we raced eachother to the swings. "I saw the sign. An it opened up me eyes I saw the sign!" Toni started singing while we ran in slow motion around the swings.

"Hey you know what?" Toni said randomly.

"I can only imagine." I replied.

"Yea, well, anyways, let's play that game we used to play when we were little. The one where we see who can swing the highest." She said excitedly.

"Ok, the loser has to jump off their swing first." We all stopped swinging and took our positions.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Toni screamed.

And we were each pumping our legs as fast as we could. Poor Toni had to pump a little harder. But she had the advantage of being lighter. Edward was in the lead, followed by Emmett, then me and last was Toni. She was catching up to me. I was getting tired, fast. I had to slow down. Crap! Toni just got one swing ahead of me. 5,4,3. Shit, shit shit. Come on legs! Go! 3,2,1." Time!" Toni screamed.

Edward was in first place, Emmett next, then Toni. Of course, I ended up last.

I could feel all the blood rushing from my face, in fear. I was swinging so high and I was starting to develop a new fear of heights. Toni, Em and my Edward were watching and waiting for me to jump, but i was frozen. I couldn't back down now. I took a deep breath and jumped screaming for dear life. I fell fast and hard and landed on my feet but stumbled to the ground.

"Owww!" I yelled. My ankle started hurting really bad.

"Oh God! Bella!" I heard Edward scream and jumping off his swing, landing [perfectly of course. Stupid handsome athletic perfect boy that I love. The pain was beginning to subside to a dull ache.

"Toni, don't you dare jump off your swing." I heard Emmett yell while jumping off his swing and also running towards me.

"Guys, calm down. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm okay!." I tried to convince the over-protective guys.

Edward got down on his knees and started taking off my my shoe. Once they saw that I was fine, they helped me up. When I was finally up and brushing myself off Toni screamed "Are you okay?!"

We all turned around to see our short energetic friend trying to slow down the swing by reaching down with her tiny foot to stop the swing. When we realized she wasn't getting anywhere, we started to laugh. Her ears turned red with anger. "Oh yea, hilarious. Laugh at the short person. Can one of you help me down. Or I swear, I will jump off the swing and who knows what will happen...." she trailed.

"No!" Emmett yelled in a serious tone.

"We don't want another accident." He said as he let Toni down from her swing. She ran to me and hit me.

"Tag you're it!"

I turned to Edward.

"You're It!"

**Yea, kinda fun filler chapter.**

**As will be the next one. **

**I think the one after will be more serious...possibly homecoming?**

**Yea, my homecoming is this Friday. **

**I'm going stag =D**

**Anywho, enjoy and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Picking up from where Edward was...don't feel like doing a recap =p**

**Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't think Steph would put random chapters like this in her epic novel.**

* * *

**TPOV**

Bella ran away from an unsuspecting Edward, towards me. We ran into the woods as Emmett ran the opposite way. We sat behind a very large bush. "Toni, it's getting dark." Bella said next to me. I knew of her chronic fear of the dark.** (A\N: I'm pretty much paranoid of the dark.)**

"Alright, you run back to the field. Call Olly-Olly-Oxen-free or something." I could see her silhouette nod and heard some twigs snap as she ran. Probably not the smartest thing; a lone girl in the woods. I could see it now: "Teen girl found slaughtered after a game of tag." Fantastic.

Suddenly I heard footsteps nearing in closer, and closer, and closer. My heart began to race. I mouthed 'oh my God' to no one in particular. Then, I heard the burly voice I'd know anywhere. "Toni?" Emmett called.

I shot up from the ground, anxious to find him. "Emmett?"

I heard more twigs snap before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "There you are. Oh thank God. I got worried when Bella came without you."

"Oh, yea. She got scared so I told her to go." I explained stupidly.

"Well, let's go back to the field."

"Okay." Then, I felt a warm hand within my own. I felt a tingle shoot up my arm.

We walked hand-in-hand and he told me to watch for logs and held branches back for me until I finally saw Bella in Edward's arms. She ran to me. I kinda wished she didn't though. I liked the feeling of Emmett's hand. "Toni! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me.

I hugged her back reluctantly and we walked back to Edward's house.

**A few tings. Reviews. Not happy with them. But, I'm not letting that discourage my writing. I have a brilliant idea for the upcoming chapters.**

**Two, I just realized howw OOC the characters are...sorry if that upsets you. But this is modeled after a family I know[=**

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to finish with this so I can move on with the more important events in this story.**

**Review! Or not -.-**


	17. Chapter 17

That following Monday Toni Emmett Edward and I were sitting in lunch. Toni was sitting next to me, Edward across from me and Emmett next to him.

"Toni, did you want to coem with me dress shopping?" I asked. Homecoming was that following Friday.

"Uhh sure."

"Are you going with anyone?" Emmett asked Toni.

"Nope. But I have to help Bella choose her dress." I could see Emmett's spirits being lifted by that.

He straightened up and sighed. "Will you go with me?" He asked, looking at his hands.

I looked down at Toni. She just stared at Emmett. I nudged her after awhile. She shook her head.

"Yes." She answered quietly, smiling. I smiled at the thought of them together.

* * *

Toni and I were at our fourth store. None of the dresses popped out at us. Then we went to the back. I screamed. Quite loud might I add. "I found them! The perfect dresses!" **(Pic on profile. Toni's is the one on the left but in purple. Bella's is the one on the right but in blue. Hehe. No description for me =] )** After we got our shoes, we went to the food court for dinner.

"Soooo toni. Are you excited?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. But I'm a little anxious. I mean, what if I trip. What if I just happen to break my leg that night. What if he asks me to be his girlfriend? What if he tries to kiss me? I've never been kissed before! Oh my God. what if my breath smells bad. what if I-."

"Toni shutup!!! You'll be fine. Just relax and you'll be fine. If he asks you to be his girlfriend, well that's up to you. I personally think it would be pretty cool. We could double. If he tries to kiss you, do what you're heart feels right. If you don't want to, then so be it. There's no right way to kiss. It's all in how you feel. Eat a mint ahead of time and I think I covered every topic that came up."

She sighed, taking in all that I said and processing it. "Okay. One last question."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to finish that?" I rolled my eyes and passed my soda to her.

* * *

**Sorry about the short filler chapter. But I wanted to include Emmett's asking Toni before I did the chapter of the actual homecoming. Which will be next.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Excited? I know I am!!**

**Oops just realized I never proof-read last chapter. Let me know if it's horribly written. I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Most definitely don't own. *tear***

* * *

Toni and I were over my house, running around, attempting to get ready. I did what I could with Toni's hair without using hairspray(as it would curl). And Toni put brilliant shiny bouncy curls in my hair. Toni was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard the door bell ring. We both jumped up as Phil answered the door. I heard glimpses of Emmett and Edward's voices. I checked Toni's hair, makeup teeth and gave her a TicTac before we descended down the stairs. My gaze was locked on my feet. It would really suck if I tripped before I even left the house. After I had accomplished that, I looked up at Edward. I took a sharp intake of breath. He was always the kind to wear less casual thing but this was a new extreme. He was totally decked out in a tuxedo**(A\N:If you know the difference between a suit and a tux, tell me. I'm sorry if tux was wrong. But I asked a bunch of people and no one seems to know.)** and a tie that matched exactly to my dress. I looked up into his eyes.

"You look beautiful, love." I smiled up at him and kissed him. I heard Phil clear his throat. I reluctantly pulled back. He's more over-bearing than my own mother. Sheesh.

"Get together! I need pictures!" Renee spazzed. We did a few different combinations and poses before I called enough.

Esme drove us to the parking lot and let us out. "Call me when you want to go home. Have fun!"

Before I was even able to open my door, there was Edward. He took my hand and led me into the gym. I looked back to see Emmett and Toni talking, hand-in hand. She looked over to me and I gave her an excited thumbs-up. She came over to me with Emmett in tow.

"Sooo...I didn't fall yet!." Toni exclaimed.

"Neither did I." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We're so proud of both of you." Emmett joked. Just then the lights turned off and music started blaring, in my ear might I add. And it wasn't even good! Rap-crap. It's not even singing; it's just talking really fast and rhyming words. **(A\N:I apologize if you personally like it. I'm more of an acoustic/indie/underground/alternative rock kinda person) **

Edward looked down at me. "Would you like to dance?"

"No. You know I can't dance, A. And B how are you expected to dance to this without looking like them." I pointed to a random couple, grinding. I recognized the blond; Tanya. Yep, she definitely looked like a slut.

He nodded. "You're right." So, I just stood in his arms. I think I liked that better than the thought of dancing. At some point they played a song that was actually good.

_Just a small town girl_

After I heard that first verse, I perked up.

_Living in a lonely world_

I sang along with Edward. This was one of our favorite songs as kids. Esme was a large fan of theirs. So were Edward and I after hearing this song.

_She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people_

I started laughing really hard. I heard a few chuckled form Edward as well. I realized, by the end I was basically screaming it. That's probably the most I'll use my voice all night anyways. More rap crap. I don't understand the concept at all. All it's ever about is sex money drugs and women. And they wear their pants too low. Why do rappers find it cool to show off their boxers? 'Ooooh I'm cool. I wear my pants too low so the whole world can see my boxers.' How do they not trip? I've never seen one fall.

After my mental rant I heard a familiar chord.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

Edward pulled me closer.

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence_

He whispered in my ear, perfect in beat and tone. His voice, making me melt.

_The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

Neither of us could. We were locked in each others gaze.

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

_My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

On that last note, Edward's lips softly touched mine. My lips begging for more, his cyrving up in a little smile and pulling back. then mine, turning down in a frown.

"Silly girl." He chuckled.

"Stupid goody-two shoes boy."

* * *

**You like? I do!**

**Kay so the songs were Journey:Don't Stop Believin' and Secondhand Serenade:A Twist In My Story.**

**They're really good. Ohh and btw the part about singing really loud to Journey, I did that at my homecoming. That was honestly the only good song they played. I was very disappointed.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

My darling, in her beautiful dress, was exhausted.

"Bella, would you like to go home?"I inquired.

"No. I don't want to leave you. Not yet."

I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here tomorrow."

She shook her head."No."

"How about we go to my house, and you can sleep there?" I disliked seeing her like this: a zombie sorta state.

She nodded. I looked around for someone to hold her while I called Esme and found Emmett and Toni. **(A\N:I just realized I kinda stole this from the episode of Gilmore Girls when Dean breaks up with Rory at the dance-a-thon thing. Hehe.)**The best I could find was that vile Mike Newton.I called him over. Bella groaned.

"Hey Edward, What's up?" He seemed too perky.

"Hello Mike. Bella, as you can see, is worn out. I need to get Toni and Emmett as well as call my mother. But, I'm afraid she will literally fall over if I do. So can you do me a favor?"

He perked up even more, if that was physically possible. "Sure. What do you need?" He asked like he already knew.

"Can you go get Emmett and Toni for me?" His face fell. Yes, because I would let Mike lay a hand on Bella, right?

"Oh. Sure." He stalked off and I chuckled. I guess Bella was out cold by this time.

Mike came back a little while later with Emmett and Toni. I thanked him.

"Em, can you support Bella for a bit while I call Esme?"

"Sure." I passed her along, gently as to not wake her. I guess I've never really seen her do much. Even the one time I had a wild party, Jasper Bella and I being the only ones home, she stayed in the basement, reading or something.

After telling Esme of Bella's desperate need for sleep, she said she would be here in no time at all. Emmett and Toni came a little while later.

"Jeez man. You really tired her out." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "We hardly even danced. All that played was rap crap."

"Wait, then what did-Woah! I'm not even gonna go there." Toni said.

"Toni, we basically stood there. That's probably why she's so out of it. She was bored." Just then, Esme pulled up.

I gently put Bella in the front while Emmett, Toni and I sat in the back.

When we were about halfway home, I heard a song that was very close to my heart:

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous._

Toni and Emmett were then dropped off at Toni's house where I assumed Emmett would go home from.

_It's your ability to make me earn this_.

I lightly sang in her ear.

_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,_

Esme gave me a knowing loo. I'm sure my father gave her his fair share of serenades.

_'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep_.

We got out of the car. I bent down to pick up my sleeping beauty, keeping up with the beats and rhythms of the song.

_If you need anything, just say the word.  
I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in_,

I laid her on her bed, putting the blanket over her.

_Plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

I laid down next to Bella, continuing to sing to her in her slumber.

_If you need anything, just say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_(Oh)_

_If you need anything, just say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_If you need anything, just say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in_,

I got up to leave as I said the last few words.

_Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

And that I did.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I really liked it[=**

**The song, btw, was Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. I probably should have told you that in the beginning so you could listen to it as you read. Oh well. But yea, definitely check it out. It's adorable.**

**One last thing, Check out a story I kinda sorta co-wrote. I helped come up with the idea. It's on my favorites: Secret Life Of The Quiliette (sorry if that's spelled wrong) Pack. Cookies94 is an amazing writer/author w.e you want to call her.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OME**

**I know exactly what is to come. Not exactly in this chapter. Stuffs gotta lead up to it. Of course.**

**But I'm majorly excited.**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer nor have I ever claimed I was.**

**

* * *

**The following Friday we had off. Some ridiculous staff day or whatever. I didn't bother questioning it. I decided on having a lazy day at the Cullens'. I got up and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Again. I sometimes found myself wondering what this house would be like, had our parents never met. That would be a very interesting sight to see. But when I got upstairs, Edward was on the phone, talking very low. All I heard was a rush of words, almost like they were strung together to create one big word. When Edward turned around to see me he said 'gotta go' even faster if that was possible. I walked over to him.

"Who was that?" I asked, leaning on the table.

"Oh, uh, wrong number." I didn't feel like questioning him further.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" He smiled crookedly at me and slipped his arms around me.

"I know anything you make will be glorious." I blushed. He brushed the new red markings

___

"What do you conclude from that?" I later asked Toni.

"Umm, well, maybe he's getting you a fabulous Christmas present." Toni tried lying to me. We all knew who he was talking to and why he was talking so low and trying to hide it from me.

"Yea okay. It's got to be Tanya. I can't picture him hiding anything else from me."

"He's over her and is with you now. You have to trust him Bella. Trust that he won't do anything shady to you. And if you can't trust him like that, then you're right; it's not meant to be." I frowned as this sunk in.

"Yea. I guess. Do you know if The Town Bicycle **(everyone wants to ride her. Haha)** found anyone new anyways?"

"I heard that at Jessica's party, she made out with some James kid. But other than that no."

"Ohh."

"Yea. Remember? She had that huge nasty hickey."

"I honestly don't pay that much attention to her." I replied coolly.

"Edward wouldn't go back to _that_." Toni attempted to convince me.

"Maybe he would though. She has more experience than me. She is more likely a better kisser."I really started feeling worse and worse about the situation.

"Bella, stop it. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine. I'm gonna start dinner. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me if anything else happens." That's my Toni. Always there for me. Usually on my side. But I guess it's better this time that she's against me.

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up on Toni and put my head in my hands.

After thinking through all of the evidence pointing to Tanya being on the phone and her not, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I felt a slight bounce and a arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong love?" The sweet melodic voice said into my ear. No Bella. Stand strong.

I looked him straight in the eye. "It's just bugging me not knowing who was on the phone this morning." I tried to pass it off as unimportant.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"This may sound really stupid. But I honestly think it is Tanya." His face looked hurt.

"Bella, her and I are through. No more. The last time I talked to her was...maybe a week after my life was completed." One of his metaphors for when we started dating. "And even then, I had bumped into her in the halls and apologized."

It was only now that I realized I was crying. Had I really been stupid enough to think he would go back to _her._

* * *

**Soooooooo**

**How's it going?**

**Yea, Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:I, Samantha, swear that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Nor have I ever claimed to be. Nor will I ever wish to be.**

**

* * *

**

Edward had told me in lunch the day previous to this, that he would not need help with his siblings. That, they were all going to a relatives for the weekend. So, I asked Toni to go the movies. She insisted on bringing Emmett. Although they seemed quite cozy during homecoming, they never ended up together.

Anywho, we were walking into the theatre to see the latest comedy. We took our seats all the way in the back, in the middle. It wasn't very busy for a Saturday. Ten minutes into the movie, a couple came in. I didn't pay much attention to them.

Just then, someone let one rip.

"Oh jeez! Who was that?" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. I sank in my seat. And then I saw her;Tanya. I pointed this out to Emmett and Toni. She started throwing small sized ice cubes at her head. After about the fifth one, she and her date turned around to glare at me. Her date looked a little familiar. His hair was done in a perfectly messy fashion which could only belong to one man: Edward.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I ran out of the theatre, tears threatening to overflow from my lids. On my way to the theatre, I bumped into someone. A theatre worker. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Ye-no. Not really." He sat me down on a bench.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's not that big of a deal. I don't want to disturb you from your work."

"I just got off. And you definitely could use someone to talk to."

I took in a shaky breath. "My boyfriend. H-he was in there. With his ex." It really didn't sound that significant so I continued to try to explain. "He's not just my boyfriend though; he's like my other half. I've known him basically all my life. And loved him for a good portion of it too. And for him to make up a flat-out lie claiming he's visiting family. And then seeing him in there...it was so horrible." And I then heard multiple voices. Arguing it seemed like. I recognized one to be Edward's. I turned to the strange man. "That's him. The bronze-haired God." That wasn't helping me any. Bringing him back into my mind.

"Do you want to leave or would you rather stay...."He trailed off.

"No. I'll umm...window shop I guess." I started to calm down and was able to form my sentences much better.

"Do you need a ride home?" He looked to be about 16; old enough to drive.

"No I'll call-."

"Bella! Love, Tanya-" I turned back to the man before he was able to finish.

"Actually, that would be great. Thanks."

He put his arm around my shoulders, in a friendly manner.

"Get your hands off her!" Technically his hands weren't on me.

* * *

***Dodges tomatoes***

**I know! Most of you hate me!**

**But i live for dramatic themes.**

**REVIEW**

**thanks[=**


	22. Chapter 22

**So about this chapter...I did alot of research =D**

**Not only on the car. It was quite funny. It was like "What make?" And I'm like "Idfk?!"**

**But...I finally found the right car. And person. The exact ones I pictured. You'll see. Just read. Forget my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Not Steph**

* * *

We walked into the parking lot. He went over to the driver's side of a small jade green car. I read the back of it:_Oldsmobile Alero_. It appeared to be about 10 years old. He unlocked my door and threw everything from the passenger seat into the back. The grey interior was covered with random objects: silly string, paddle ball and stacks upon stacks of cds.

"Sorry for the mess." He apologized.

I shrugged.

He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"So your name is Bella?" He asked after being cut-off

"Yea."

"That's really pretty name. Isn't that was it means. Beautiful?"

"I think in Italian yes."

"That's cool. My name is Z."

"Z?" That couldn't be his actual name.

"Yes, Z."

"That's it? That's what it says on your birth certificate and everything?" It had to be a nickname or short for something.

"Yep."

"That's really interesting."

"It's actually a pain in the ass. One time, we were given passwords for computer access at my school. The teacher told us it was our last name and the first 3 letter in our first name."

I laughed along with him. It was only then I noticed his features:**(A\N:On profile[=)**His hair was short. A nice shade of dark tan., the front part sticking out slightly. He had pretty green eyes. I would call it dark pastel green. They were a few shades lighter than...Edward's. I noticed the way they crinkled when he laughed.

After the laughter died down, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open to see a new text message.

_Bella, it wasn't what it seemed like. If you can call me I can explain. I promised I would never hurt you. I love you._ _-Edward_

I threw my phone to the floor of the car and pulled my legs up under my chin. "Take this left." I instructed.

"Was that him?" I nodded. I notice his brow furrowing lightly. "Doesn't he get that you need space?" He was sounding kind of like the gay best friends you have. They always give you advice and are honest.

"He has a tendency to be..thick headed." I replied.

"Oh." I could tell he was trying to divert my attention from the situation.

"This right." I said again.

"So, did you like what you saw of the movie at least?" He asked, turning the wheel.

"I wasn't actually paying close attention. I was throwing ice at his..I don't know what they'll be after this." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So you saw them ahead of time?" He caught on.

"No, I saw her. I didn't know she was with him. He claimed to be at a relatives for the weekend." The memory was replaying in my head multiple times as I said this. I heard my phone vibrating on the floor of the car. I just stared at it.

"I take it you're not going to answer it?" Z asked.

"Nope." He nodded and turned on the radio.

_And I'm looking towards the outcome  
There must some hidden reason  
We share kisses upside down_

I quickly changed the station. He looked over to me.

"Sorry." I gave him an impish smile.

"It's fine." He actually seemed to understand.

* * *

**First, that part with the radio, that was Madi, Don't Leave. Remember when Edward referred to this song when he professed his love to Bella? Yep, exactly.**

**Btw, xXxIggyxXx (I think that's your name. Sorry if I got it wrong. You know who are =p) It was Edward. Although Fred-ward would be pretty kick-ass [= Lmao**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

We were soon in front of my house. I unbuckled my seat belt and bent forward to pick up my phone. "Thank you so much. For everything." I really meant it.

"You're welcome. Feel free to call me anytime you want." He gave me his number and we said our goodbyes and he left.

"Hello?" I called in my house.

"Bella? What are you doing home so early?" It was a reasonable question seeing how I only left an hour ago.

I started sobbing. "Mom, it was horrible." She wrapped her arms around me and sat me down on the couch.

"What happened sweetie?" She was smoothing down my hair, a soothing technique she often times used on me.

"When I got in the theatre, I saw Edward."

"Edward? Isn't that who you went with?" She seemed very confused. That's right; Esme never told her they were going to a cousins cause they never were.

"No. He claimed to be visiting family." I sniffled.

"Esme never mentioned that."

"Exactly. He made it up. So he can go out with Tanya. Behind my back." This thought brought on a new river of tears.

"_Tanya_?" She asked incredulously. I nodded into her. She got up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" I asked immediately.

"I'm calling Esme. I think she should know what her son has done." She replied looking for the phone.

"No! You can't. Not yet anyway. I knew this would happen. I knew it. I knew it. I told him." I began to mutter to myself.

"You knew he was gonna go back to her?" Renee asked.

"No. I knew our relationship would ruin yours and Esme's friendship. I told Edward that and he-he fooled me!" I was full-on crying this time.

"There is absolutely no reason for my daughter to be crying over a guy. At least not this soon." She said still looking for the phone. Leave it to her to over-react.

"Mom! Can we just deal with this tomorrow?" She seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before nodding and kissing me on the forehead. I went to my room and checked my phone. Apparently it was Toni who had called in the car. I immediately called her back

"Hello?"

"Hi Toni." I said in a small voice.

"Bella! What happened?" She said a little too loud.

"I really don't feel like talking about it. You were there anyways." I sniffled and sighed.

"I know. But how did you get home?" She asked.

"How soon can you get here?"

"I live down the street. Not very long."

"I'll tell you as soon as you get here." I needed her.

"Kay! bye!" I sat on my bed, watching the beginning of The Year Without a Santa Clause, my favorite Christmas special. **(Love it!!)** As soon as the Miser Brothers were done singing, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to be attacked by a tiny Toni.

"Bella! Where did you go? How did you get home? Did you walk?! Wh-."

I clamped my hand over her mouth and lead her to my room. I closed my door and sat down on my bed, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them;my protective stance.

"What happened after I left?" I whispered.

"Edward tried to follow you but you know Emmett. He started punching Edward. I had to tell him to stop before security was called on us. Tanya, meanwhile, continued to watch the movie. As if this wasn't happening before her eyes. Emmett let go of him and he ran calling your name. The whole time he was saying something about Tanya and him just going as friends."

"Yes. Because it's just going as friends when you _lie_ to your _girlfriend_ to go out with your _ex_!" I exaggerated a few of the words.

"I don't know Bella. I guess you were right. Now tell me your side of the story."

"Okay. When I got out of the theatre, I bumped into this guy. He looks to be about a junior or so. He asked me what was wrong and talked to me for awhile. And then Edward came out. I couldn't handle it so he gave me a ride home. And gave me his number." I explained staring off into nowhere.

She shook her head. "What an ass whole." Toni stated. I nodded.

"Can you hand me my phone? I wanna call Emmett." I asked Toni.

After about only two rings, he picked up."Bella!"

"Hey Emmett." I put him on speaker. "Toni's here too." She said a quick hello and then I got down to business.

"Have you talked to-."I was cut off though.

"Yes. He claimed him and Tanya went as friends. And he told you that lie so you wouldn't freak out on him."

"Last time I recall, he hated Tanya. How come he considers her a friend now?"

"I dunno Bells, but no worries. I gave him a few markings." He chuckled lightly. "And I don't plan on being associated with him for awhile."

"You can't do that Em. He was your friend way before I was." I felt bad. I felt the teams forming now. Team Edward and Team Bella. Pretty soon everyone's going to be wearing buttons and ribbons showing their favored person.**(Another Gilmore Girls reference xD)** I really didn't want this to be a big deal.

"No way. I don't like to associate myself with ass wholes."

"Em. He's still your friend and I respect that. You don't have to pick a side."

"Bella, I'm not talking to him. End of discussion."

"Okay. Thanks, I guess." That probably wasn't the most proper thing to say. 'Thanks for abandoning your long time friend for me.' Oh well. Emmett won't take it to heart.

"No problem Squirt. You should get to bed. It has been a long day."

"Thanks Dad. Goodnight." I closed my phone and turned to Toni. "This is all such bull crap. If I hadn't let that bastard talk me into dating, this never would have happened. I should have listened to my heart." I started sobbing, once again. "I-I should have-"

"Shh Bella." Toni hugged me. "It's okay. That which does not kill you will only make you stronger. You're given this life because you are thought to be string enough to handle it. There are two tragedies in life: One is to not get your heart's desire. You know what the other one is?" She interrupted her clicheeing rant.

"To get it. I know."I sniffled and she handed me a tissue. I hadn't used those in a long time. Edward had made me healthier. I used to mourne over him. Him and I not having a Noah and Ally story. Or even a Jimmy and Cindy ending**! (From Jimmy Neutron. Yes, they did end up together xD Only I would know this kinda stuff**)

I sat there, my best friend trying to calm me down. And eventually sleep overcame me. Not without it's own night mares though.

* * *

**Ooooh!**

**Edward and Tanya meeting will be later explained...better.**

**I'm on a roll! **

**What is this? The third chapter today? Or is it the second?**

**Can't remember!**

**But...yea**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Takes place Monday after all of the drama. Christmas is about...2 weeks away**

**In my story that is**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the character. I merely twisted the story[=**

**

* * *

**

I dreaded going to school. I was so close to a panic attack the whole way to the school. When we got out, we walked to our usual spot. Edward was there, of course. And Emmett wasn't. When I walked passed him without a look in his direction he called my name. I picked up my pace. Poor Toni was struggling to keep up.

"Love? Can we talk?" I turned to him. I felt the daggers shooting out of my eyes and into his.

"No _Eddie_ we can't." I sneered his least liked name.

"But I didn't do anything. I was mere-"

"Lying to your girlfriend, whom you claim to love, is not nothing. When in love, isn't trust a big thing? In any relationship for that matter! That's gone, Edward. And I don't think you can get it back so easily. If at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have leftover Algebra homework I would like to tend to." I turned on my heel and walked away from a stunned Edward.

On the way to the cafeteria, where I assumed Em would be, I saw Z.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh my God. Hey Z." I said with a smile. He looked down at me and returned my smile.

"Hi Bella. How are you holding up?" Toni kept quiet.

I sighed. "Alright. Thanks. This is Toni by the way. She was one of the people I was going to the movies with that fateful night." I said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her. Wow, he has a really nice smile. The way the muscles in his face would pull up his lips into the perfect little crescent. It was cute.

"I have to do homework. I guess I'll see you around." I said to Z.

"Alright. Have a nice day."

"You too." I called back as we walked away.

_____

I dreaded coming to this class: English. It was the perfect opportunity for Edward to talk to me. We almost always had free time at the end of the period. I took my assigned seat. Next to Him.

I leaned the farthest away from him as possible and leaned my face into my hand. I was playing with ym pen as my teacher spoke about the questions we were about to do. As soon as he walked back to his desk and I had started on the elaborate questions, a folded paper appeared in front of me. I rolled my eyes but read it to humor him.

_Can we please talk about this? I would really like to explain myself. _He wrote

_No. I really don't feel up to talking. just, please, give me time. It would be much appreciated. _I replied

_But Bella-_ I didn't bother reading anymore and instead threw the note out.

* * *

**Nothing all that big. Just some after stuff**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer Owns**

**Song:All Those Nights by Chase Coy**

**It was a pain in the ass to get the damn lyrics because NO ONE had the full lyrics so I had to go on youtube..[=**

**You guys better appreciate this![=**

* * *

Anytime I would sit in my seat in English, Edward would say a polite hello but otherwise we wouldn't talk. On occasion, one of us wouldn't catch something and ask one another. But that's about the extent of it.

So I guess it suprised Edward when I showed up at his house, Saturday morning. I tried turning the knob, but it was locked. I reached down for the key under the mat. When I stepped into the house, I heard strumming of a guitar and a soft voice just beginning a pretty song.

_One more year, and I'll be heading out on my own,  
Leaving friends and the place that I call home.  
I don't wanna go.  
I just need to know that I can come back.  
I need to know,  
I only need to know that you'll be here when I come back home.  
Cuz I don't wanna miss a single autumn evening here with you like this.  
I don't wanna miss all those nights we danced by the moonlight,  
Conversations about nothing till midnight.  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came.  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes,  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises over you and me darling.  
One more year, we'd better make the best of this one.  
You just can't beat the weather here in autumn.  
Please stay close to me.  
I just need to know you're gonna call me.  
I need to know that everything will all be okay while I'm away_

_Cuz I don't wanna miss a single autumn evening here with you like this.  
I don't wanna miss all those nights we danced by the moonlight,  
Conversations about nothing till midnight.  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came.  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes,  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises over you and me darling_

_and all those nights we danced by the moonlight,  
Conversations about nothing till midnight.  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came.  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes,  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises over you and me darling_

_over you and me darling_

_over you and me darling_

Edward played the last few notes then sighed and closed his eyes. I walked in front of the couch and sat on the floor.

"That was really great." I whispered. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered back.

"I'm thinking of the children. I couldn't imagine what you would make them eat." I smirked.

He threw me a crooked smile and let a silence fall. I stared at the carpeting.

"You know,you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my siblings. Tat is, if you're uncomfortable."

I looked up at him. "I'm fine." He nodded.

Just then, Alice came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eye. "Good morning Alice." I turned to her.

"Hi Bella. Edward said you weren't coming anymore." She said.

"Al, I'll come every weekend. I promise." I said sitting her on my lap.

"You didn't come last weekend. Edward had some weird girl watch us. She wasn't fun." Alice shook her head.

"There was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry." I told her the easiest possible explanation.

She got up to go in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm really sorry this all happened. I didn't mean for any of it. Tanya-."

"Edward, stop. I know. You guys went out as 'friends' and you _lied_ to me because you didn't want to worry me. But don't you think this outcome was worse?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't thoroughly think it through. I should have just ignored her call. But Bella, you have to understand, I love you so much."

I stood up and went downstairs, shutting the door at the top of the stairs. I fell backwards on my bed. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

* * *

**So....Bella continues to go to the Cullen house eh?**

**Interesting....**

**Review!**

**Oh, and you should definitely check out this dude on youtube-MyDearJuliet**

**He does covers for several good songs**

**My faves are All Those Nights, Remembering Sunday, Lullaby and Vulnerable**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, Toni said she really disliked the chapter where Bella saw Tanya with Edward. Did the rest of you feel the same way? Was it poorly written? Or did you simply not like the concept? Review the answers..or PM me[=**

**Onto the story...**

**Disclaimer: I never claimed to be Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I woke up hours later. It was dark out, although that wasn't saying much seeing how the days were getting much shorter. I pulled out my phone to see Z had texted me

_hey hows your weekend?_

_ehh so so hbu? _I replied, putting it in my pocket and going up the stairs. I saw Edward hunched over a big pot.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chicken soup!" Rose replied animatedly.

"Thanks for cooking. I guess I really was pretty tired." I said to Edward quietly.

"You've had a long week." He said back to me simply.I went into the living room with Jasper.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hello Bella."

"How's school?" I asked, not wanting to let a silence fall.

"Alright. But it's school, you know."

I laughed. "Christmas vacation soon."

"Speaking of which,are you coming to my parents Christmas party?"

"Oh. I wasn't informed of it." He looked confused.

"I thought Edward would have told you about it." Does he not know?

"Your brother and I aren't really speaking alot." I tried to put to him the simplest way I could.

"Did you break up?" I don't think I would consider it breaking up.

"Not really. I would call it more of a...break." The images of that night filled my mind again. I shook my head as if they would go away permanently.

"What happend?" Inquiring minds would like to know...

"Why don't you ask him." I really didn't feel like going over the events again.

"Oh. Okay." Why hadn't he told anybody? Did that mean his family still had no clue? I know Renee hadn't called Esme. So...did he expect no one would ever know and we would be back together soon?

Don't get ahead of yourself buddy...

* * *

_same here. im actually at work atm._ Z replied.

_aww that sucks. when do u get off?_ I asked, to keep up the conversation.

_about 20 mins or so _

_oh thats not bad_ I replied.

_yea. so hows it going with ed?_

_ehh he tried to explain himself to me..again. _

_oh & howd that go?_

_same as usual._

_i c. hey wat r u doing 2nite_

_nm. babysitting. the usual._

_do you want to go out? _I had to read that twice before replying.

_like a date? _

_or not if u perfer_. Much preferred. I mean, sure he's cute and really nice. But, I didn't see him as more than a friend. Not to mention I was still very much in love with Edward.

_hb we remain frends for the time being. _I kinda felt bad, but I couldn't.

_fine by me. ill pick you up in 15 mins._

_the cullens?_

_sure. c ya then. bye_

I returned upstairs to let Edward know I was going. He was playing a game with Jasper.

"Edward, I'm goign out." I said, quoting Z.

He bit his lip and turned the controller along with his whole body to one side.

"Kay. Bye." Then he cursed under his breath as Jasper blew him up...or something.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"Out. With a friend." I didn't exactly know where we were going.

"Toni?"

"No. A new friend." Edward looked up at that. When my eye caught his, he turned back to the game.

"Moved on already?" He criticized. Jasper hit him.

"No. I don't think it's that easy to move when you love somebody." He seemed to notice how I didn't use past tenses. "Besides, if I say I was going with someone as a friend, I actually mean it. Look, I'm telling you too!." I added, a little excited at the end.

He didn't say anything. We all just kind of stared at one another. Then, there was knock at the door. I got up to answer it, but Edward got to it faster. He opened it and I heard Z say a polite 'hello Edward'. He, in return, opened the door wider for me and walked away. That's what you shot up from your seat for?

**Sorry guys. Had to end there. Not too big of a cliffy[=**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**My little buddy Toni gave me a great idea!**

**&In order for it to work out correctly, I need to do this chapter in,drum roll please,*drum roll* Edward's POV!**

**Btw Toni, you never answered when you told me to call you back after watching that vid . Whore xP**

**OH! I need to thank BabyLopez2008 for all of the reviews I received from her =D**

**Kay, so here it is!**

* * *

How could she go out with _him?_ He doesn't have the same affect I have on her. He doesn't 'dazzle', as she once put it, like I can. Sure, she claims their just friends, but that's obviously not what he wants. She's a gorgeous girl who is hurting. He doesn't want her as just a friend.

A little while after they left, I ended the game with Jasper and went to my room. On my way up, I noticed a set of pictures that's been up since I can remember. In the first one, Bella and I were about seven and visiting a pumpkin patch. We were both wearing jackets and our cheeks were very red. We had our arms around eachother's backs. How I would love to be able to my arm around my Bella one more time.

I sighed as I looked at the next one. It was us again, this time during a summer. We were ten and visiting a beach. We were sitting in fornt of a large sandcastle, with cheesy proud smiles on our faces.

The last one, the most recent. Homecoming. My beautiful Bella looking very dolled up. Although, if she were to walk up stairs right now in a pair of sweats, hair in a messy ponytail, no makeup, she would still be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon.

Wow, I am an idiot. If only I never picked up the phone that day. Tanya always had a way of..persuasion. I sat down on a step, trying to clear my head. But all that came back was that night. And Bella's hurt expression. Z comforting her. Her going out with him tonight. How she never used past tenses when saying she loved me.

_"No. I don't think it's that easy to move when you love somebody_." Bella could have easily said 'loved'. But she didn't. Just then, I heard the door open, a light laugh along with a hearty laugh and a shush. I zipped down the stairs to see Bella with Z. They were trying to suppress laughs. When they saw me, he straightened and stopped laughing. Bella's laugh started to calm as she sat down at the table.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you for a nice night. Goodnight." She waved towards us as she headed down the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'll go now. Goodbye Edward." He said hospitably. When he went out the door, I followed him.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

He turned to me, hands in his pocket. "Sure."

"Listen, I know I really screwed up. And I know Bella's really hurt and she finds yo comforting. But that's all she will ever see in you."

"Oh really? She seems to see trust in me also." He interrupted me, countering back.

I didn't bother to reply to that, continuing my thought. "I will win her back. Bella and Edward are supposed to be together. Everyone knows that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't get your hopes up. She is mine and we will be back together before long." My teeth were clenched slightly.

"Look, I'm not really looking for anything. But if it happens, it happens." I casted him one last look before nodding and going back inside.

* * *

**How many of you got confused?**

**Well, if you read the author's note at the top, then you wouldn't have.**

**Yea, Edward's POV**

**How was it?**

**Review! That means YOU Toni**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hmmm no ideas for this chapter. **

**Yet I have the chapter after this all typed out**

**Sorry if it's not good**

**But do continue to read. the next chapter is pretty amazing. [=**

**Disclaimer: Nor Stephenie&I don't own**

**

* * *

**

The next day, I got up, remembering the night I had. We went to the mall, where I sat on Santa's lap. Z gave me a soft pretzel for it. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it. You have no idea what rapist is under that suit. Then, we got kicked out of the phone store for texting random numbers. In JCPenney we pretended to sleep on the beds. Not a good idea because we eventually got kicked out of there. We decided to see some movie about a vampire who falls in love with a girl **(Sound familiar?) **In the middle of the movie, Z leaned over to me.

"What do you suppose would happen on those days when this girl gets her period?" I spit out my soda and started histerically laughing. Luckily, no one was sitting there. "I'm serious! He would be able to smell it right?"

"More than likely." I said between laughs. I eventually got shushed. **(Haven't you ever wondered about that?)**

I snapped back to reality when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, not expecting a phone call this early.

"Hey Bella!" An unusually perky Toni answered.

"Toni, are from some satanic form? You can't seriously be calling me at this ungodly hour."

"Hey, you picked up." She countered.

"I sensed you were going to call." I joked.

"Kay well back to what I was saying. Guess who asked me out?"

"Hmm...President Elect Obama?" I joked again

"Better! Emmett!" I could hear her jumping up and down.

"NOO! WHEN?!" I screamed.

"Last night. Around like midnight. I knew you were either still with Z or asleep so I didn't bother calling you."

"Wait, midnight?!" Why so late?

"Yea, I was up reading and my phone rang. When I answered it, Emmett blurted out 'Will you go out with me?' And I asked on a date. He said yes so I said yes."

"Awwwwwww Toni. How adorable! Who's gonna be your maid of honor?" I asked her

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confused little Toni.

"You're obviously marrying Emmett!"

"Woah, hold on. He just asked me out on a date. We're not even official yet."

"I can see it coming." I sang.

**So, what do you think?**

**Kay, so I know this is old news, but I just found out yesterday**

**What do you think about Kristen doing pot?**

**I know everyone says 'aww well all of Hollywood is doing it.' Okay, so, if all of Hollywood were to commit multiple murders, it would be okay?**

**Not only that, but alot of people look up to her. And this is what she shows them? And wouldn't the police find out? Seeing how it was on TMZ and everything?**

**AND I know there's some speculation as to whether it may be hookah or whatever which is legal for her. But still, out in public? Get yourself together. She was the last person I expected to do this.**

**Last thing, how about Taylor possibly not playing Jacob in New Moon? Michael Copon has been considered to replace him. He would be a really good Jacob, but you can't do that. Cast then re-cast someone. That's so stupid.**

**Sorry for the rant.**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Song: Peter Frampton: Baby I Love Your Ways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**&I realize I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter. I was trying to get it up as fast as possible. But it was not intentional**

**Back to Bella's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was the day of the Cullen Christmas Party. Everyone and their neighbors were here. Even Carlisle. He finally got a day off. It was good to see his blonde hair every once in awhile. **(A\N: Is it just me or is Peter Whatshisname, the guy who plays Carlisle, like really hot**?)

I wasn't in the mood to go, but had to. Phil and I were forced here by my lunatic mother. And I didn't bother sneaking to the basement. I knew I would be found sooner or later. So here I sit, with one of Carlisle's colleague as he tells me about a tooth he had pulled. How did this come up? I have no idea. But that's what you get for saying a polite hello.

Edward was forced here too. But seemed in better shape than I was. He was leaning in the kitchen for the past hour or so. I guess trying to blend in with the wall. But it works! I asked Tooth-guy to excuse me as I went up the stairs. I was stopped by familiar pictures. They had almost always been there, but somehow got lost and forgotten to the point where I hardly even noticed them anymore. One was from when Edward and I were about seven. We both had our arms around each other. I would kill to be a carefree seven year old. Then, the biggest of your worries was getting the good box of crayons. And the biggest form of drama was being tagged by your friend.

The next picture was of Edward and I again, but we were a little older this time: ten. Behind us was a sandcastle we built. I remember we made up scenarios where I would be in distress and of course Edward would save me. I think we both secretly enjoyed it more than average ten year olds. We both had a feeling we would end up being together. Forever. I imagined marrying him many time when I was younger and didn't know how serious marriage was. I thought you would marry a guy. It didn't matter what guy. But now, I still imagine myself marrying him. But now, it means alot more.

That last picture: Homecoming. One of the best nights of my life. Even though I was only partly concious for most of it. I heard a voice behind me, close to my ear.

"You look ravishing." The musical voice said.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." I allowed.

"Bella, look up." I obeyed and saw a piece of green and white. Mistletoe. "Can't break tradition." He said, his green eyes boring into mine.

I had to struggle to get something slightly coherent out. "I-I guess we really can't..." His lips were inching closer and closer to mine. My eyelids fell and our lips met, softly. I began to cry. I still love this man. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. My arms automatically went around his neck. He pulled away lightly, pressing his forehead to mine. He lifted one of his hands to my tear and slid it off my cheek. It was like he understood how they got there.

_Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)  
Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)_

"Isabella Marie Swan, I Edward Anthony Cullen, still love you. Only you. No other girl in the world matters. All through this whole party, you were the only one I saw. In a house crammed with a hundred people easy, I only saw you. Will you please take me back?" He finished.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city  
But don't hesitate ''cause your love just won't wait_

I smiled as the tears kept falling. I was too happy to contain myself. I nodded and he picked me up, kissing me fully. I heard a cheer and some claps. I guess we had an audience. I hadn't noticed. I was a little preoccupied.

He pulled back, laughing lightly. "I love you. And I'm so sorry for what happened." Edward said.

_Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)  
I Wanna tell you I love your way  
I Wanna be with you night and day  
Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine  
I can see them under the pine  
But don't hesitate''cause your love just won't wait  
Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)  
Wanna tell you I love your way  
Wanna be with you night and day  
But don't hesitate''cause your love just won't wait_

"I love you too, Edward."

_I can see the sunset in your eyes  
Brown and grey and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
I wish I could buy one out of season  
But don't hesitate''cause your love just won't wait  
Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)  
Wanna tell you I love your way  
Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby I love your way (everyday)  
Wanna tell you I love your way  
Wanna be with you night and day_

**Awwwww I loved it! Even though it was a little too short but oh well! &Maybe that wasn't the best song for this chapter**

**But it was on the other day so...there you go**

**Sorry if that sounded a little conceited.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hmmm...how does an EPOV sound?**

**I'm super bored so I guess I'll do another Christmas Chapter =D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't wait to wake up the next morning. I was thrilled when she let me kiss her on my stairs. And hearing her say she loved me. I was ecstatic but kept it well hidden under a calm cool collected facade. I jumped from my bed to see I had a new text from my darling.

_hey r u up?_ She asked.

_yep just woke up. wuts up?_

_noting really hbu?_

_same do you want to come over?_

_look out your window. _

What? I obeyed to see the gorgeous girl staring up at my window, smiling, phone in one hand. I smiled back at her and ran down the stairs to open the door for her. I pulled her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning." I said into her hair, taking in the sweet fragrance.

"Good morning to you too." She pulled away slightly to look up at me. I lead her into the living room sitting down ont e couch and reaching under the leftover tree. I held the little box out to her.

"Bella, I love you way too much to let you go again. I promise to love you forever. Nonstop. 24/7/365 for all the years we may live." Then, I opened the box for her. Her jaw dropped. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "This ring belonged to my father. After he was with my mother for some time, he gave her this ring. A way of promising himself to her. And today, I promise myself to you. Forever."

She covered her mouth with her hand looking at me and then the ring, a few times over, with tears threatening to be released at a moments notice. I removed her hanmd from her awe-stuck mouth and placed the ring on her finger, where it shall stay until being replaced.

"I had planned to give this to you for Christmas. When I thought I wouldn't be able, I was crushed. I'm so glad it's on your finger now."

"But Edward, I didn't get you anything. I didn't expect-." I cut her off. She could be so obtuse at times.

"Love, you gave me the best I could ever ask for: your forgiveness. I never deserved it, but here you are now. In my arms."

She nodded, I assumed at a loss for words. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up, to look into my eyes. I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back. It felt like none of the stupid crap that happened actually did. I reluctantly pulled away. If only we were some immortal form. We could kiss all day not having to pull away to breathe. Ever.

"Edward, I missed you so much. I missed not being able to call you, or kiss you." She whispered.

"Bella, I missed you more than you know. But don't worry about that now. We're together. And that's all that matters." I kissed her nose and re arranged our positions, her leaning against my chest, as we watched some mindless tv.

**Review!**

**Btw, I suck at textype. Sorry.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Getting writer's block again D=**

**Don't know what to do after New Years**

**Ideas would be much appreciated[;**

**PM me kthanks.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related are property of Stephenie Meyer. However, Toni and Z are mine[;**

**

* * *

**

I decided to stay home for the day. I had a ton of laundry to do amongst other things. I had done my whites and lights when I decided to call Toni. I she never told me what happened between her and Emmett. I have two theories for this. One: nothing happened happened and she didn't feel the need to call me Or two: something really big happened that she's either overly excited about or embarrassed to tell me.

"Hey Bella." She answered.

"Hey Toni. How did your date go?" I wanted to get straight to the point.

"It was alright. It was kind of awkward. But he still asked me out on another date."

"When is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said he will call me." She seemed a little bored with this conversation.

"And he hasn't yet?" That sounded so un-Emmettish

"Nope. I think he's a little...embarrassed about how he asked me before." I pictured a scared and frazzled Emmett and laughed a little.

"Well, just wait it out I suppose."

"Will do. How was the Cullen Christmas Party?" Oh, damn. I forgot to call her! How could I have done that?

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you! Edward and I are back together." I said the last part faster than the beginning.

"No way! When!? How!? Why!?" She seemed more interested now.

"Alright, so you know the pictures on the wall on the stairs? I was looking at them. I was just on the evaluation of the one form homecoming when he comes from behind me. He tells me how pretty I look. And i just melted. He told me to look up, and there was some mistletoe. I kissed him and it like...not really like I fell in love with him again, because I never fell out of it. It was kinda like...It was intensified. Not even. It was so powerful. He asked me to take him back in the most letters I thought possible. Each one of them were so meaningful. The next day, when I went over his house, he gave me this beautiful promise ring that Carlisle gave to Esme."

"Pssht you talk about me and Emmett getting married. Look how far you two have come. Pretty soon you'll be his baby's mama." We both laughed at this. "Hey, how's Z?" Toni asked after we calmed down.

"I'm not sure. These past few days have been such a whirlwind for me. Look, I didn't even call you when Edward and I got back together."

"You should call him. He would definitely want to know about you and Edward." Toni concluded.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, it seems like he really likes you." Since when?

"How do you figure?"

"I think the other night was meant to be more than 'two friends fooling around at the mall'. I think he wanted it to be a date." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Nehh. He knew I wasn't up for dating anyone." I was about to say more when Toni cut me off.

"But that doesn't mean he still didn't like you. Think about it."

"Alright whatever you say. I'll still call him but I think you are sadly mistaken."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." And she hung up. I dialed Z's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" I replied.

"I'm fine." He said, with a sigh.

"How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty good. How about yours?"

"Excellent. Edward and I are back together." I said, adding a little excitement to the statement.

He was silent for a moment or two before answering. "You mean the guy who purposely cheated on you?" Z's voice was getting a pitch or two louder than before.

"I understand now that it was just a friend thing. I didn't like that he didn't tell me, but I still love him very much. Wait, why do you care anyways?" Uh oh...this was beginning to confirm Toni's belief.

"You said it yourself. 'What's love without trust?' And I care because I saw you that day. I saw you so broken and hurt. And I know that will happen again."

"Well, let me figure that out then." I began shouting back at him.

"No!" How dare he tell me no.

"Why? Why the hell do you give a damn?"

"Because, Bella, I like you!" And there it was. Toni was right. And I was royally screwed.

**Sorry for the cliffy[;**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry about no New Years' chapter. I just couldn't make it work. Toni was very disappointed in me D=**

**But...yea, not too sure where to go with this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the twists I put on it.**

**

* * *

**

That whole day, all I thought of were those three words. _I like you..._ After that he hung up on me. Of course, I still loved Edward. But I couldn't help but recognize the changes in my life if I chose Z over Edward **(AN:Sorry, I didn't want to go down this road. Toni made me do it x])**Edward could be a wet blanket but he had a life going for him and knew exactly what he wanted in life. Not only that but most important of all, we both had an undying love for each other.

With Z, I was always guaranteed a good time. But, not only is he older than me, and would possibly be going to college soon, but he didn't know where he was going in life. I would have no stability.

Therefore, I would stay with Edward forever. But how would this effect the friendship Z and I had?these thoughts were driving me crazy. I had to know what is really in the mind of the amazing Z. So, I called him again.

I dialed the number, hesitating before pressing talk, with a sigh. It took him a little longer than normal to pck up, most likely contemplating whether or not to pick up. "Hello?" He finally answered, sounding tired.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Hey." And then that stupid awkward silence fell. I waited probably a minute or two before speaking again.

"Listen, Z, I know that you like me. But,-"

"I know, I'll never be an _Edward_." I was doing fine, until he decided to make it difficult.

"Z, I'm flattered that you like me. But, you know how strong I feel for Edward. I-I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. You are a really cool person." I tried to put it the best way I could.

"Yea, whatever." He replied not caring.

"Z! Stop it! God, you are making this so hard. I can't help that-." He cut me off again. Bastard.

"Don't tell me you can't help it that you _love_ that two-timing freak! He's no good for you Bella. I may have only known you for a month or so, but I know you better than that. You can do so much better than that." He began to raise his voice a little

"Oh? And I suppose that would be you?"

"Yes." I let that drop. I didn't want another heated discussion. We definitely needed a few minutes to collect our thoughts.

"Listen, I didn't want to get into another argument. All I wanted to do was tell you how I felt." I said much quieter.

"So now this is my fault?" His voice was tense.

"Stop twisting my words! I never said that."

"You don't have to. You insinuated it." And he hung up. On me. Again.

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**And sorry for not updating**

**I think you should blame Toni. She's been kidnapping me alot lately x]**

**Like 4 hour shopping...only going in like 3 stores**

**Anywho, review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't know if you guys know this but..I don't write my stories in Word or anything before I post them to a document xP**

**So when I say, 'I don't know where I'm going with this', I honestly don't**

**And this would be one of those instances x]**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

As much as i hated it, I was shopping with Toni today. I had some money to blow from Christmas. Although, most of it went into my bank account. Afterwards, I planned to go to the Cullens'.

We were about half way through when Toni got hungry. **(When is she not?)**We sat at the food-court.

"So, how was your date with Emmett yesterday?" I asked.

"Fantastic. He asked me to be his girlfriend." She smiled.

"Aw. I called it! Toni and Emmett sitting in a tree..." I began before she came across the table to hit me.

"What about you and Z?" Toni asked, and my face fell.

"I called him and he said he liked me. Just like you said. But he told me angrily. We were fighting because Edward and I are dating again. He just exploded. Then I called him again. And we fought again!"

"Bella, he obviously really really likes you." Toni reasoned..again

"Don't you think I know this? I don't know what to do. I'm obviously staying with Edward. But what about Z? I don't wanna drop him because he likes me. Ugh! This is so difficult."

"You know you have to tell Edward. It wouldn't be fair for him not to know." I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Let's go. Better now than never."

Toni and I eventually got to the Edward's house. I walked in to everyone eating dinner with Esme.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice called. I closed the door behind myself and Toni.

"Hi. I don't mean to interrupt. I was planning on coming later." I said politely.

"Bella, don't be silly. Come, eat. You too Toni."

We took the empty seats at the table, but told Esme we already ate. I leaned to my left, where Edward was sitting and kissed his cheek. He grinned crookedly at me. "Good-evening to you too."

After the very delicious dinner, Edward and I sat in his room. Over the years, I only recall going in there a few times. He shut the door quietly and sat next to me.

"Edward, I think you may know this, but it's news to me." I began nervously.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Just spit it out."

"Z likes me." I looked up to see his jaw clenched.

"You're right. I did know this. He claimed he didn't though."

"Wait, when did you talk to him?" I couldn't recall a time when they talked.

"That day when you went out with him. When you went to bed, I told him that you would be in my arms again. And that he shouldn't bother trying." My eyes widened with this new information.

"Ugh. This is such stupid drama. I think, I'm going to remain friends with him. Him knowing, of course, that we are dating."

"But what if-." I knew what he was going to say.

"No. If he tries to 'make a move' on me, you will have to trust me to do the right thing. Like how I trust you when you said nothing happened with Tanya." He flinched at that and I knew I'd won.

"Okay, love. I trust you." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before we headed downstairs.

**Pssht not my best. But I really screwed up when I said Z liked Bella. I had to reverse it the best way I could**

**xP**

**Sorry Z!**

**And I also apologize to all of my readers for taking forever to come out with a crappy chapter. =l**

**On the brightside, I didn't have school today =]**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So, This chapter won't really contain much....I just feel like I owe it to you guys to update. After this, don't really expect anything for about 2 weeks or so. Mid-terms. Blehh D=**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. Sam just twists it for fun[=**

**

* * *

**

Today was the first day back to school from Christmas break. Edward and I were passing notes back and forth in English.

_I saw Tanya today. Of course. _I started.

_Oh really? Enlighten me. _

_Yea. She apparently noticed your ring. She scrunched up her nose like a little pig and scoffed. Toni and I could barely hold back our laughs._

He smiled reading that._ Is that all that had happened?_

_Yea, pretty much. How about you?_

He sighed._Tanya's been sicking them on me. Lauren and Jessica would alternating come up to me and...be their freakish selves. _

I laughed at the phrasing of that. _Need a rolled up newspaper? _

Edward chuckled lightly. _That more than likely won't discourage them._

_Ahh. That's right. We're talking about the prissy posse. _

_And their wannabes. You can't forget them. _Edward added.

Just then my name was called over the intercom. "Bella Swan to the main office. Bella Swan to the main office." I looked up at Edward.

"Oooh. What did you do?" He joked.

"For all I know i squirted a lemon in the Principal's eye." I smiled at him. "If I don't come back, text me between classes." I waved back and started straight down the hall. I tried to think of all of the reasons why I could be called down to the office. They don't do it for no reason. It has to be important; otherwise they would tell us passing in the halls. I looked down at my feet trying to think. Hmm...can't really be anything school related. My grades are average. So, I can't be failing a class or be moved up. I opened the door and was attacked by the super-odor of school. It reminded me of doctor's offices. The smell of bore, it must be.

"Hello Bella. You have an urgent phone call." The secretary told me. I started panicing as a million thoughts went through my head. How important was it that it couldn't wait another...3 hours? I took the phone from her hands.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Bella? It's Jacob Black. I don't know if you remember me. We used to play when we were kids." A man I couldn't pair with Jacob's face said.

"Oh yea. Billy's son? How's it going?" Why was he calling me?

"Not so well. It's Charlie..." He trailed off. I almost dropped the phone

* * *

**I just realized this was a bad spot to leave off on if I won't be updating in awhile...Sorry!**

**I'll try my best. But nothing is guaranteed. **


	35. Chapter 35

**So kids, I'm done with midterms. That means I start gym though D=. Anyways, so I have a snowday today =D. And as opposed to doing something productive, I'll write my fanfic[=. &justsoyouknow, anything I know about the medical field, I get from House and Lurlene McDaniel books. Sorry if it's incorrect l=. I tried!**

* * *

"_Hello?" I questioned._

_"Bella? It's Jacob Black. I don't know if you remember me. We used to play when we were kids." A man I couldn't pair with Jacob's face said._

_"Oh yea. Billy's son? How's it going?" Why was he calling me?_

_"Not so well. It's Charlie..." He trailed off. I almost dropped the phone_

"W-what do you mean? What's wrong with Charlie?" My heart began to race. I had everything together for once. And here it is, laid in front of me again.

"He had a heart attack last night. Him and Billy were supposed to be fishing this morning. When he didn't come or answer the phone, I went over there with Billy and-."

"How is he now?" I could feel the tears threaten to spill over my lower lids.

"Bella, honey, he's in a pretty critical condition."

"Shit. Um, uhh," I couldn't think; too many thoughts were already going through my mind. "Jake, I'll call you later tonight. Thank you for the information, but I have to go." I was pretty much hysterical at this point.

"Okay Bells. Take it easy."

"Thanks Jake." I hung up and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Would you like a release?" The secretary could tell how bad this was.

I sighed. "Yes please." She wrote on a piece of paper, then handed it to me. I walked down the baren halls, to my locker. First, I made a quick stop in the girls' bathroom. I dialed Renee's number and listened to it ring multiple times before answering. "Bella? Why aren't you in class?"

"Mom, it's Charlie." That's all it took to stop Renee.

"What's wrong?" She seemed just as worried as I was.

"Jake called and said he had a heart attack last night. Now, he's in the hospital in critical condition." I began to weep.

"Oh Bella. What are you going to do?" I took some time to think before sighing with my answer.

"I have to go to Forks."

"If you feel that's best, I'll see what I can do. Are you going home?"

"Umm, yea, I guess. I'll call Esme."

"Alright Honey. I'm so sorry. Call me when you get home."

"Will do Mom." I hung up and took a moment to calm down before walking to my locker, and calling Esme. Of course, she said she would pick me up in a few minutes. I put on my jacket**(chaqueta. Sorry, I suppose I studied for my Spanish too much[x )**and packed my uneaten lunch. I sat on the steps, texting Edward. I sighed, thinking about the events of the day. About how carefree I was in English, joking about lemons. And now, my father could be dying. Granted, I never really was that close to him. But that's what makes it so hard;I feel like I didn't get to know him well enough. Like, I totally took half of me for granted.

Just then, Esme pulled up. "Hi honey. I'm so sorry about Charlie."

I shut the door and put on my seat belt. "Thanks."

"Does Edward know?" She pulled out of the parking lot.

I sighed. "Yes, I texted him. So he may not know right now."

"Where do you want to go? My house or yours?"

"Mine please. I think I better get packing..."I trailed off.

"You're going to Forks? When?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm not positive, but Mom said she would look for tickets. So, I could be leaving tonight for all I know." I knew this would upset Edward, but i needed to.

We pulled up to my house. "Thank you Esme. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Bella. And if there's anything else I can do, please let me know." I opened the door and got out.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." And I walked up the steps and into my empty, quiet, house. I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and started filling it with random clothes. I didn't bother even looking through them. As long as they were clean, they were coming with me. I also put my toiletries in my suitcase, along with the picture of Edward and I from Homecoming. My phone rang then; it was Renee.

"Hey Mom." I sat on my bed, next to my suitcase.

"Hi Bella. I found a ticket for tomorrow at 6:00 pm. How does that sound?"

"That's fine. But Mom, I know that school just started up and everything, but I'm not going." There was no way I would be able to concentrate.

"Oh I know. I didn't expect you to." And with that, we ended the call. I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Bells." He answered

"Hi Jake. I have a flight for tomorrow at six. I'm landing around 10 **(totally BSed that. I'm not sure how long it would take. More than likely longer since from CT to FL is 3 hours.**) Can I stay with you?"

"Of course Bella." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure sure. Talk to you then." I hung up. Just then, Edward texted me back.

_Bella, I'm so sorry. When are you leaving?_

_Tomorrow night. _I replied

_Aww. I'm coming over tonight. _I replied with an okay and laid down for a nap.

* * *

**I started writing this yesterday. It's longer than most chapters ^^ Yay for Sam! =D**

**Btw, I would like to take this time to brag about my 99 on my Algebra midterm. Yay Sam(again)**

**&I would also suggest you listen to Jaded by Aerosmith(Yay for Classic Rock) and Dark Blue. Not really for this chap, but because they are pretty amazing3[=**

**Now, go Review!**


	36. INFO

**ATTENTION**

How can this work?: no more

I just got a sudden urge to speak what Spanish i know xD

Anyways, what originally happened was Internet Explorer was corrupted...therefore i couldn't update. Just like last week, my aunt got me on Firefox. (long story short)

But, I'm not updating anymore. For one, I had no real plan for this. It was so amateur and lame. I cringe every time I read it.

Two, I know this comes with the territory or whatever, but haters. So, i got a few reviews that were like 'OMG this is so not grammatically correct.' Chillax. I'm no pro, and if you hated it so much GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. Go read something that is written by a college student. Maybe an English major. Seriously, at the time, i was just starting high school. No Lie, i was a freshy. Another thing, I honestly don't like too much description, i think it makes things boring and drags shit out too much**(that's right, i called you out)**. And last for this rant, never ever tell someone to update faster. How do you think that helps? Really, it just pissed me off when people said that -.-

Three, I'm not as into Twilight as I used to be. I was obsessed. Now, I like it, but it's so GD annoying. Too many fans.

So, I don't know, if you guys give me an idea, maybe I'll write it. Doubt it though, but again, it's worth a shot. Speaking of shots, i will never EVER do a one-shot. They're pointless, in my opinion.


End file.
